


Yandere supernatural x reader

by Amandapanda3024



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, Yandere, Yandere x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: They have wanted you for so long and now that they have you...they will never let you go





	1. Requests

Hello my fellow Supernatural watchers or just Yandere fans or both. I have been a fan of supernatural for a bit now and I have been addicted to Yandere x reader stuff so I got an idea from a fellow fanfic writer who is an amazing friend. She said that maybe my depression could get better if I created a hobby so I decided to make writing my hobby. Ok here are the rules 

1\. I don't write male x male stuff. It's not that I hate gay stuff or something it's just I'm terrible at writing boy x boy and girl x girl. My friends say I'm good at writing other things but writing gay stuff isn't my talent. So sorry if you are gay and wanted a yandere gay, congrats if your gay and you have accepted it. Remember you can change the world no matter the sexuality.

2\. I will do all the request as much as I can

3\. Please If I'm late on updating I'm sorry and I promise I will tell you why I was late on update when I do


	2. Sam x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a fun request. I was going to put the request in the summary but the site wouldn't let me. plus I kinda feel saying the request is kinda a spoiler

I don't own anything  
Sam was in a desperate situation. He had been trying to unlock a book but he can’t unlock it. He heard from a fellow hunter that only a certain bloodline of witch can unlock it. The (L/n) bloodline. Sam was able to find out that the bloodline had been decreasing for a long time. There was only one left.  
Her name was (Y/n) (l/n). She lost her parents when she was 14 due to a car accident but was doing fine. She had been told about her bloodline but didn’t ever get into witchcraft but Sam didn't know that. She was currently going to Northwestern University in Chicago but she previously lived in (your town name). She was very social and had too many friends to count.  
(y/n) was with her friends talking while heading to her car to drive her and her friends to their campground. She felt like she was being watched the whole day but dismissed it as stress since she was taking her last exams that day but she still felt it even after she finished her exams.  
“ Jay invited us to a party. You in (y/n)” Zoey said while getting in the backseat.  
Her friends got in the car. Zoey was in the middle, Mia was on the left, Scarlet was on the right, Rose was shotgun, and (y/n) was the driver.  
“I don’t know, what times the party?”  
“It’s at 6. If we leave now and get dressed then we can arrive fashionably late” (y/n) giggled  
“Please (y/n) we all really want to go and without you there than the party can’t start,” Scarlet said, (y/n) smiled and rolled her eyes. She was really tired but a party did sound fun  
“Sure” They drove to their campground. When they arrived they all separated to find dresses. (y/n) got up and went through her closet and found a tight black crop top and short jeans that if she bent down you could see her rear perfectly. Before she put her clothes on her she put them on her bed and took a shower then after began to brush her hair.  
She dropped her brush and went to pick it up until she felt someone breathing on her neck. She jumped up and turned to see...nothing. (y/n) shrugged and picked up her brush and changed into her clothes. She went to her door but before she could touch the doorknob someone pulled her and covered her mouth with a rag.  
“You’re going to be nice and quiet, ok” (y/n) nodded, she felt tears falling down her cheek.  
“Breath in for me ok” (y/n) began to shuffle trying to break free. Sam rolled his eyes and held on tighter. After a few seconds, she breathed in and slowly fell into darkness. Sam smiled and picked her up bridal style  
(Y/n) felt cold. She slowly opened her eyes and found herself to be in an old white room. There was a weird cauldron in the middle. The room had nothing but that in the room. (y/n) tried to get up but found herself to be chained to the wall by her wrists. She could hear someone’s footsteps coming towards her. The door was opened by a tall man, he looked very intimidating. He had long brown hair and wore plaid(When does he not) and jeans.  
“Don’t mind the cauldron, I just bought that for fun” He joked, (y/n) backed away from him in fear  
“Why am I here” Sam smirked and bent down to her and moved some of her hair.  
“I need you to do something for me” (y/n) coward in fear guessing he meant that sexually.  
“Please just let me go home”  
“Sweetheart I just need you to unlock this book. Only an (l/n) can unlock it so I need you to cast a spell to unlock it for me then you can go home” (y/n)’s eyes widened in fear. She didn’t know any spells.  
“I..I don’t know any spells” Sam froze.  
“What,” He said plainly  
“I’m don’t do any witchcraft” Sam got up and walked out.  
A few days later  
(y/n) had been crying while hugging her legs. She had screamed for someone to get her out but no one had heard. Sam walked in and he didn’t look happy  
“You are going to unlock this book” Sam dropped a book at her feet in front of her. She backed away.  
“I know your lying”  
“I’m not lying” (y/n) cried out, Sam slapped her left cheek giving her a warning. She froze not knowing what to do.  
“If you don’t unlock it soon you are going to have a lot more bruises than just that to be a good little witch and you can go home” (y/n) nodded her head no to Sam since she was too scared to speak thinking if she spoke it would be worse but that actually made him angrier. Sam pulled her hair and brought her face next to his face which caused her more fear.  
“Speak little witch”  
“Please just let me go” Sam let go of her hair and kicked her. She feels to the ground and crawled to the book.  
“Ishmeo diosis” She fake chanted, Sam could tell she was faking so he just shook his head and walked out  
A few hours later  
Sam opened the door with a bag of food. He dropped the bag in front of her like an annoyed zookeeper feeding an animal.  
“There’s a salad in there for you and a water bottle in there,” Sam said, (y/n) crawled to the bag and started to eat. Sam looked at the young woman and noticed her clothing. Her outfit was dirty and old but it was very tight looking on her which was very...distracting. Sam noticed her breasts were almost seen able. Sam noticed his pants were getting tighter. He turned and walked away.  
Sam went to his room and began to think to himself. He didn’t want to take things too far but it couldn't hurt just to touch her a little right.  
That night Sam couldn't stop thinking about (y/n) so when it was 1 am he snuck into her room and found her asleep on the ground. Sam sat next to her and slowly lifted his hand and touched her left breast. He slowly started to massage it and soon enough he found himself with his member out and him stroking himself.  
(Y/n) felt like someone was touching her while she was sleeping. She slowly woke up and once her senses came in she noticed Sam touching her breast and was masturbating in front of her. She screamed which caused Sam to notice that she woke up. Sam gets up and runs out the room. When he got to his room he sat on his bed and tried to catch his breath.  
The next day Sam acted like nothing happened. (y/n) asked what happened but he just acted like she never asked.  
After a few days of her asking him what happened, he snapped.  
Sam was trying to explain to her what spell she needs to cast and she then said she didn’t do witchcraft.  
“IT’S NOT THAT HARD TO DO” Sam shouted, (y/n) sat while hugging her knees shaking her head no over and over.  
“I won’t do anything until you explain why you were masturbating in front of me” Sam slapped her again causing her to gasp. Sam picks her up by her shoulder and slams her to the wall.  
“Because your beautiful” Sam said, (y/n) froze not expecting that answer. Sam took a breath and looked at her  
“I’ve tried to be nice, I’ve tried to stop thinking these thoughts” Sam stalked towards her slowly. He pulled her hair up and forced her to stand straight. He pushed her to the wall, (y/n) could feel him breathing on her neck. He attached his mouth to her neck and breathed in her scent and then started to devour her neck.  
(Y/n) felt a tear fall down her cheek as he used her to his desire. Sam smiled and lowered his hand to her breast’s and moaned at the softness of them. He got tired of them and moved his hand to her pants and smiled as he tried to unhook them as she began to struggle.  
“Please don’t do this. I’ll try again to unlock the spell” He just loved how she begged him.  
“Oh princess, It’s not even about the spell anymore. You mine now” Sam smiled when he heard the jeans unhook. He undid his pants and smirked when he humped her and she gasped.  
“Mine forever” He finally got to claim her that night. His dream for a ‘safe’ life finally felt possible. He used her whenever he wanted. She fell pregnant and cried when she was noticeable, Sam was the happiest man in the world. When She was 6 months Dean came back for Sam and found out about her.  
Dean couldn’t kill his brother, he was able to knock him out and send him to a mental hospital. Dean told (y/n) she could leave but she was too broken to understand. Dean let her stay with him and helped her when the baby was born. She had a baby girl and every monster alive wanted her. But sadly Sam wanted his family more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this request. It helped me forget about my problems quite a bit. @MerryRide


	3. Jack

I don’t own anything  
Warning: Drugs and alcohol  
You were a million percent an accident. Your mom was getting help with her drug addiction so you were with your half-brothers who you found out about a few months ago.  
You never knew your dad and you were fine with that. Your mom was always too drunk or too high to really ever care for you. You never told anyone but one day your friend caught your mom so you were forced to separate which caused you to feel like it was your fault your mom was not allowed to see you.  
The police found your birth certificate and found your sperm daddy’s phone number and called it so that John could be given the chance to take you in even though you told them you would rather go to foster care.  
Dean answered the phone and was told about you. He was furious, when Sam and he were there to pick you up he didn’t look at you. He acted like you didn’t exist but after a few days of Sam and his fighting he actually started being your brother. He would try to get you sing in the car, he taught you to shoot (Even though you already knew how to).  
He was extremely protective when guys looked at you. He really did act like you were his sister who he grew up with. You would laugh at him when you ran faster than him and you watch Doctor Sexy with him.  
Sam was amazing, he helped you with homeschooling since they decided it was best for you to homeschool. He would be there to hug you whenever you had nightmares about being abandoned by everyone or when your mom screamed at you telling you how it was your fault she got caught and how she shouldn't have had you.  
When you met Jack, Dean and Sam were a bit cautious of you two alone together since two opposite gender straight teenagers alone caused trouble. Jack would sometimes walk into your room on ‘accident’.  
Jack scared you but you would never admit it to anyone. He would stare at you, he never spoke to you just watch you. You tried to talk to him but he just walked away.  
Your brothers say he is just trying to get used to feelings and he isn’t used to girls much but you’ve seen him act normal to other girls but not you.  
You felt like someone was watching you when you were asleep. You guessed it was nothing but you were so wrong.  
Everyone got out of baby(Dean’s Car) and stopped at a gas station. You decided to get a drink so you picked a bottle of water. You dropped the bottle but then another hand picked it up.  
“Hey,” the young man said smirking at you. He hands you your bottle and you smile  
“Hi” you blush, The young man looked around 18 and 17 which was not that much older than you since you were 16 soon to be 17. He had light brown hair almost a dirty blonde and had the most beautiful green eyes 

 

“I’m Robbie, Robbie Kay,” He said with a smirk as he got up and stared into your eyes.  
“I’m (y/n) Winchester” You both started walking to the cash counter and paid for the water bottle but when you weren’t looking, Robbie, bought you a fake rose.  
Sam saw this and smiled at his little sister growing up. Dean was filling baby up with gas while Jack was at the gas station looking for snacks. Jack was looking at candy when he felt something was ‘wrong’, Jack froze when he saw you and Robbie.  
“I actually am heading to college next year” the young man who you found out was named Robbie said.  
“Really? That’s so cool I’m looking at colleges to go to” you smiled, you had been asked by a lot of schools but you were still deciding.  
“Then try Hope college, that’s where I’m going,” Robbie said, You were actually asked to go there by that school and with cute green eyed Robbie going there you would definitely think about it. Just when you were about to answer Jack stood in front of Robbie and stared him down.  
“ I think you should leave,” Jack said, Robbie rolled his eyes and went around him. Jack never let Robbie out of his sight. Robbie took the fake rose that he wrote his number on that he bought and gave it to you and walked away but not before turning and winking at you and saying  
“ I hope to see you at Hope College (y/n)” When Robbie went through the door Jack walked away like nothing happened. When you talked to Sam about the whole thing he said that it could be that Jack has a crush on you but you didn’t believe him.  
A few days later your brothers were on a hunt. You and Jack were told to stay home and you were actually pretty tired so you agreed. Jack was hesitant at first but after hearing that you agreed he choose to stay as well.  
You were in your room talking on the phone with Robbie watching tv. What you didn’t know was that Jack was watching you as you talked.  
“ Avengers is a good movie. I remember the day it came out in theaters. I was like 10” You said giggling.  
“I was like 12 I think. There is a movie drive-in where we can see the Avengers together tonight like a date. You in, I can pick you up” After Robbie asked you on the phone you, you quietly danced around your room and picked up the phone to finish the sentence  
“Uh yeah, I think I can add it to the list of things to do today, What time” You had a huge smile on your face.  
“In an hour” He hung up. You ran to the bathroom and took a shower. After a shower, you changed into a Red crop top and Short jeans. You decided to put your hair in a French braid and put a little pink blush on.  
When you went to your bedroom door and tried to open it but it wouldn’t open. You tried again but it still wouldn’t open. You started pounding on the door screaming thinking that Jack would hear and open the door or at least help in some way.  
About a minute after Jack appeared into your room like Castiel does. He looked the same but something was off about him. He looked confident and like he just got everything he has ever wanted. Little did you know, he actually did get everything he wanted.  
“Jack good your here. I need you to open the door or if you can’t then go get Sam and Dean” You said, you then noticed he had blood on his hands. You step back a bit  
“ Sam and Dean can’t really come,” Jack said, you couldn’t look away from his hands. The blood was obvious and it scared you.  
“W-why not,” You said, Jack walked towards you and you just kept stepping back until you were trapped. You hit a wall as you realized your mistake Jack put his two arms above your shoulders. You felt Jack breathing on your face, he leaned into your neck and breathed in your scent.  
“Because I killed them” Jack whispered into your ear, You tried to shove Jack away but he was too strong. He caught your arm and pushed you further into him.  
“I hate you. How could you, You're a monster” You Scream  
“I’m not the monster. The real monster is that boy Robbie. He was trying to keep us apart just like Dean and Sam were” Jack said in anger. You bit his arm and as he gasped you ran off. The door still wouldn’t budge. You felt him just behind you  
“Did you kill Robbie?” You ask, Jack hugged you from behind and took in your scent again with a huge smile.  
“ Yes, I did. I made this place angel and Demon proof so now no one can get in. We are going to have a great time. I can’t wait for you to have my babies” You felt a tear fall down your cheek.

This is Robbie: https://78.media.tumblr.com/f9fe64f3987cc8fec444ce48905f10a8/tumblr_inline_mx7a35Uhtv1rep7c9.gif  
This is your Crop top: https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=206511561  
These are your jeans: https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&size=l&tid=67081277


	4. John Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own anything. I promise the next request will be soon. Sorry I haven't updated it's just I have literally had the worst week. On Monday I woke up and noticed my throat was sore. I didn't think anything of it. Then Tuesday I literally couldn't eat and I had a huge headache and even my mom said I had to stay home sick even while I persisted but my mom won and believe me my mom doesn't say your sick until you look like you have a disease so I was pretty bad. Thankfully I didn't have the flu or strep throat but my doctor told me I have the worst cold she has ever seen. I've had a to go to school on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday(today) with a headache and sore throat. Ok now with the story

I don't own anything  
You were Sam’s best friend. You met Sam when you were both 8 after your parents died on a hunt because they were hunters too so you had to live with the Winchester men. You and Sam had to go through John training and favoritism of Dean but you always noticed something off about John.  
When you hit puberty every man with testosterone flirted with you and that included John but he only ever did when his boys weren’t around. You never told them because you just guessed it was just a normal male reaction since Dean flirted with you all the time and tried getting into your pants but he would stop when he got that you weren’t interested. After Sam hit a growth spurt he started noticing how beautiful you really were(don’t say you aren’t because you so are). Sam began to flirt with you just like every other man but was kinder.  
The thing that scared you was that whenever a man showed interest in you in front of John he would tighten his fist and have his hands next to his gun. Once when you were 16 Dean was at it again, you were both in the kitchen about to make breakfast when Dean got an idea  
“Man it’s hot in here ain’t it” He took his shirt off to show his nice defined abs and they were very nice but you didn’t like Dean like that see you were in love with Sam. Ever since you met him you were in love with him but you never had the guts to say it.  
You rolled your eyes and smiled “Put your shirt back on Dean” you said, Dean, smirked and began to fake flex as a joke to make you laugh. You giggled a little than you saw John walk in and when he saw Dean shirtless he didn’t look happy. John grabbed Dean’s neck and pinned him to the floor.  
“ Boy What are you doing, I told you to stop that” Dean looked terrified, he had never seen his dad that mad. John went to get his gun but before he could you took it   
“ Put Dean down. He was just being an idiot” John looked at Dean for a second then slowly put him down. Sam walked in to see what was happening and he looked very confused. You saw Sam and decided that would be a good time to leave. You wearily walked out the door leaving behind the Winchester men behind.  
Sam ran after you to follow you and John was just about to when Dean stopped him by punching him in the face, Dean wouldn’t break his dad’s rules but he knew Sam and you liked each other so maybe if you were alone together you would tell each other and you both would be happy.   
Sam found you sitting next to a tree just looking at the sunrise. Sam sat next to you and put his hand on yours.   
“ I hate men” You growl  
“ You coming out of the closet?” Sam said joking with you. You rolled your eyes and smiled  
“ No, I am pretty sure I’m straight” You put your head on Sam’s shoulder  
“ Sam, remember when you used to throw rocks at me and Dean used to tease us saying that proved that you liked me” Sam smiled at that memory. He doesn’t remember why he threw those rocks but he remembered Dean teasing them. He started having feelings for you when he was 15 now he was 16 and it has been torture not telling you he liked you.  
“Yeah, remember when you ax bombed dad’s car. I still can’t believe he didn’t kill you for that. He has been super weird lately. He has been since you turned 14”  
“Oh good, I’m not the only one who noticed” They didn’t say anything for a few minutes after that. You just enjoyed the sunrise. Sam looked at you and put his hand on your’s  
“(y/n) I...I have been wanting to tell you something for a long time now. I have had a crush on you for a while now. Will you be my girlfriend” You never expected him to ask but of course, you said "yes"  
You and Sam were 18 when you decided to do something you have always wanted to do. Go have a normal life. You and Sam got accepted to Stanford and were ready to tell John and Dean. John just got home when he saw Sam and you talking with Dean. Dean saw John and turned to him  
“Sammy is leaving. He is leaving and he’s taking you with him. To some dumb college” Dean shouted, John, looked dumbfounded. He kept looking back at Sam and you  
“You aren’t leaving” John growled  
“Dad We are going. We are sick of this life” John grew angrier   
“ You aren’t leaving” John shouted, Sam angrily shook his head and took your hand  
“Yes, we are. We can come and visit on holidays but I’m coming back for anything else” John smashed his hand to the table he was next to him  
“ Fine but if you walk out that you ain’t coming back ever,” John thought that would scare them enough to stay but he was wrong  
“Fine” Sam and (y/n) were about to walk out but before they could John shoved Sam back inside causing you go back too.  
“ You can leave but (y/n) stays”  
“...No” Sam said  
“Why is she even going with you,” John asked  
“ Because we love each other. After college, we plan on getting married” John couldn’t take it anymore. John yanked Sam by his shirt collar and threw him to the wall. You tried to get John to let him go but he wouldn’t. John let go of Sam for a second and punched you so hard in the stomach that you fell losing consciousness.   
“I’m sorry darling I promise I’ll make it up to you” John whispered. You then saw Dean punch John in the face. You slowly close your eyes.

You wake up in your room lying on your bed trying to remember what happened when you hear the door open. Light comes through as someone turns on the light  
“Hey, darling. It’s good you're awake” You see John standing at the door. You squint trying to get used to the light. John walks next to you and touches your forehead as if trying to see if you have a fever. You then remember everything like a lightning bolt hit you  
“Wh-what happened” You stutter, you then notice that John has a lot of blood on him. He has a lot of blood on his hands, a little on his face, and a lot on his shirt. You lean back a little scared of John. John sees this and looks sad  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you” John went to touch your back to soothe you but you freak out and try jumping off the bed to find that your right arm was handcuffed to the bed.  
“ What...What is going on? John, where is Dean? Where is Sam?.....What did you do” You ask, John looks down but only for a second just to look back to you  
“ They were getting in the way,” John said, you were so confused and scared  
“What? John what happened to Sam and Dean” John was getting frustrated  
“Why does it matter”   
“Tell me John” You demanded  
“ I KILLED THEM” John shouted, you froze when you heard. John sighed and sat next to you and put his forehead on yours.  
“I love you. I have never thought felt so in love with someone before after mary until you came around. You were so young. You grew up so fast and grew so beautiful”  
“Please let me go” You whispered with tears falling down your cheek  
“ I can’t darling. We are going to have a wonderful family soon. We can completely forget about Sam and Dean. We can have a few girls. A few boys if you want” John leaned in and kissed you and had no intentions of stopping


	5. Evil but I guess yandere Sam and Dean x reader

*WARNING: RAPE and underage, IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH RAPE THEN DON’T READ, I SWEAR IF YOU READ THIS AND SAY HOW WRONG THIS IS I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN SO FOR BOTH OUR SAFETY I SUGGEST THAT IF YOU AIN’T COMFORTABLE DON’T READ  
Sam and Dean had no choose. Purgatory could only be closed by virgin blood and to keep her there. They have thought about it for a long time and they have decided to do the job but they needed an innocent victim. Because High school wasn’t always virgin they decided their best chances were to find one at a middle school.  
Dean and Sam were driving around a middle school that was also an elementary school around a playground driving back and forth surprised no adult noticed to grown men driving around a school after it was over. They saw a young beautiful 13-year-old girl on a swing just sitting alone reading a book in the nice spring breeze. She was wearing a tight white shirt and a red with a black striped tie. She was wearing a very small skirt and long socks and had no glasses. Her hair was in a ponytail with a braid.  
Sam and Dean looked at each other in guilt over what they about to do. They got out of the car and looked around to see if anyone else was around, thankfully no one was. Dean and Sam walked and each sat side by side to the girl. She tilted her head a little and looked at them but then looked down and began to read again.  
“Hi,” Dean said, The girl shyly looked up again. They got a better look at the girl and fell in love, they didn’t feel bad for what they were about to do.  
“Hello” The girl blushed  
“Are you here all alone?” Sam said, The girl looked down a little  
“My sister was supposed to be here to pick me up. I guess she is with her friends instead of me again” She said  
“What’s your name,” Dean asked, The girl looked at him  
“(y/n)” She said, Dean and Sam looked at each other then back at her  
“Well I’m Sam and that's Dean. Do you want us to drive you home?” Sam asked the girl looked a little scared  
“My mom said to not go with strangers” She said  
“Well, we aren’t strangers. You know our names” Dean said, the girl thought for a moment  
“...Well, you seem ok. Sure my house isn’t far from here” (y/n) smiled and got up. They walked to the car and Sam opened the door for her. Once she was in Sam and Dean looked at each other and nodded. Sam got the shotgun seat and Dean of course drove. Once (y/n) buckled up Dean immediately locked the car.  
(y/n) told them her address and smiled looking outside  
“My mom is going to be so mad at my sister. Once she hears what she has done she will totally get grounded. Then she will have to play-I mean hang with me. My sister says I can’t say play anymore because I turned 13 a few months ago” Sam and Dean smiled at each other  
“Really?! Well, you must really love your sister huh” Sam said, he loved how naive this girl was. She acted like a child, she probably just hit puberty.  
“Yeah, my sister has been leaving me a lot for her friends lately...I just miss my sister” She said  
“Well after today she will probably never leave your side,” Dean said, She looked at him in confusion.  
“What do you-Hey you just missed my house,” She said, Dean had a huge smile just like Sam did on his face  
“We are going to another place. Somewhere fun” Sam said, (y/n) started to get how scary the moment was.  
“I want to go home,” She said  
“I think your sister is there,” Dean said, (y/n) brightened up  
“Really?!” She jumped up a little bit.(Oh my gosh Sam and Dean calm down, they are pure evil).  
“Yeah,” Dean said, (y/n) started getting excited and talked non-stop all the way to the woods in the mountains. Once they got there Sam opened the door and smirked at Dean when (y/n) jumped out with a smile on her face.  
“Where is she,” She asked  
“Oh she is in the woods,” Sam said, (y/n) giggled and saw the trail. She started skipping to the trail with Sam and Dean behind her looking at her ass. They walked for a good half an hour to be sure no one heard.  
“It’s getting scary” (Y/n) said, the sun was going down.  
“Why don’t you come here. I can hold you to keep you warm. (Y/n) smiled and hugged him. Dean nodded to Sam, Sam undid his belt. Dean pulled (y/n) off and held her shoulders.  
“Sweetie do you want to play something” (Remember you are 13 and very innocent) Dean said, (y/n) nodded. Dean took one hand off your shoulder and started touching your right breast. You flinch and jump away  
“Mom says men aren’t allowed to touch me there. She say’s God wants us to stay pure until marriage” (y/n) said, Dean went to touch her again. (Y/n) turned to run but before she could Dean grabbed her arm causing a future bruise.  
“Sammy come on help me out” Dean yanked her other arm and forced her wrists together. Sam put his belt around her wrists and locked them together.  
“LET ME GO” She screamed, Dean pushed her to the ground. Once she fell they acted fast, Sam forced her arms down and Dean kept her legs down.  
“What are you doing,” She said with fear in her eyes, Dean licked his lips  
“We are going to have a lot of fun” Dean said, Dean slowly put his hand fall from her small woman parts that were too small to wear a bra yet. (y/n) kept squirming as they did whatever they wanted. Dean put his hand down her skirt and went through her panties touching her woman parts  
“These are a little for a different age. Have you taken these panties from your sister” (Y/n) nodded with tears in her eyes?  
“She said they were for adults and I wanted to be older” They laughed, Dean, pulled her skirt off and panties off. He took her panties and stuffed them in his jeans.  
“Hold her down Sammy” Sam nodded, Dean got up and took his shirt off and unzipped his pants and took his pants off and briefs off. (Y/n) started crying even harder as she saw his ginormous member.  
“Aw don’t be scared. We got a lot planned” Dean teased, (y/n) heard Sam unzip his pants. Dean crawled to (y/n) and was right under her stroking himself. She felt Dean’s head at her cunt. Dean leaned in and whispered in her ear  
“I have never had a virgin before” He dove in, (y/n) screamed so loud. Sam immediately stuffed her mouth with his member.  
“OHHH” Both Dean and Sam moaned, (y/n) felt Dean as he kept thrusting inside her.  
“She is the tightest woman I’ve ever had” Dean moaned  
“PLEASE STOP” She tried to say through Sam’s cock in her mouth. Dean thrust hard causing (y/n) to shriek in pain. She started feeling like she did when she was in a pool for too long. Sam thrust into her mouth giving no time. Dean pulled out to just thrust back in.  
(Y/n) felt Dean was getting larger inside her, she felt herself feeling pleasure a little bit. She moaned through Sam’s cock causing it to sound weird. Dean started bucking inside her like a wild animal. Dean roared over (y/n) and came inside her. She felt like there was an ocean in her that never stopped.  
“I’m almost there,” Sam says, Dean sighs and pulls out. Sam starts going as fast as Dean was as he filled her mouth. A horrible tasting substance that came from Sam’s member splashed into (y/n)’s mouth  
“Swallow” Sam commanded, She sniffled a little and swallowed almost puking. Sam and Dean got their clothes on and grabbed her clothes that had her virgin blood on it that she was under while they raped her.  
“We’ll see you again” Dean gave a wink, They turned and went to shut the gate. (Y/n) was laying there crying when she heard her phone on the ground saying someone was calling. She moved her back a little and got her phone to see it was her sister  
“(Y/n) Where are you I have been -”  
“I MISS YOU AND IM SO SORRY I DIDN’T LISTEN TO YOU” She shouted into the phone while crying  
“Wha-What do you mean. What did you do? Are you ok?”  
“You told me*Sniff* to never go*sniff* with strangers anywhere. These...These men offered me a ride home and I went with them *sniff*. They brought me to these woods and said you were here so I followed and *sniff* they...they touched me and took their man parts and put them somewhere in me and it really hurts” The phone was silent for a moment. You then heard your sister fall to the ground in tears  
“Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh. What have I done? I should have been there. I knew it was stupid to leave you alone. I’m never going to ditch you for my friends again. Where are you?”


	6. Yandere Dean Winchester x sister reader

I don’t own anything. 

If you ain't into rape please don't read. I swear if you read this and complain about how this is rape I will personally find you and slap you so far all safety please read warning 

 

Dean was always protective of people he loved. Especially his sister. His dad didn’t really care that much for her but Dean did and so did Sam but Dean was way too close for comfort.   
Dean would cuddle her and would be touching her 24/7 while saying its what siblings do. Anyone who saw them together wouldn’t think they were siblings but they were dating. Sam was suspicious but never thought too much of it.   
Dean was normally always protective but when it came to his sister he would murder if someone looked at her. Whenever a guy asked her out Dean would scare them off which made his sister mad.  
One quiet night his little sister was tossing and turning in bed. Her hair was a rats nest and her face looked worried. She jumped up with a cold sweat. She took a deep breath and kept telling herself it wasn’t real. She had a thought that sounded really nice.  
She thought of her brother Dean holding her and being with her until she fell asleep. She got up and walked to her brother Dean’s room. Sam was visiting some friends from college so it was just Dean and her. She thought if she should change into different clothes but she was comfortable the way she was.  
https://www.polyvore.com/sleep_wear/set?id=235840499  
She got up and walked to Dean’s room and knocked on his door. After a few seconds Dean opened the door, he was wearing no shirt but had his necklace, he was wearing baggy pants but his legs looked weird.  
“Hey what’s up,” Dean said, (y/n) looks embarrassingly at the floor  
“I...I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?” Dean thinks for a moment and gains a big smile  
“Of course sis” Dean walks to his bed while leaving his door open. (Y/n) smiled and closed the door behind her. Dean got in his bed and offered covers to her.She had no idea what she was getting herself into.   
(Y/n) smiled and got into the covers. He snuggled his sister and briefly smelled her hair. She didn’t really notice thankfully. As she went back to sleep she noticed Dean was holding her to close for comfort.  
Dean was freaking out mentally. He wanted to touch her so bad. She was so close and he could easily just touch her. He felt something whispering into his ear saying to kiss her, to touch her, to keep her, to Enjoy her. Dean for about a half an hour fought himself but he couldn’t do it anymore.  
(Y/n) felt herself becoming cold. She slowly woke up to find herself naked underneath her brother while he was sucking her neck. He moaned and sucked harder. (Y/n) screamed in shock. Dean immediately stopped her by covering her mouth.  
“Hey hey it’s ok I need you to be quiet for me ok,” Dean said, (Y/n) kept screaming and wriggling though in fear  
“Fine if that’s how you want to be” Dean smacked his lips onto hers. (Y/n) then noticed Dean was naked. He was lining himself against (Y/n).   
“Your mine,” Dean said, (Y/n) felt so many tears falling from her cheeks. Dean thrust himself in fully causing (Y/n) to shriek in pain. Dean groaned and smiled as he began to pound into her.  
“Please please get out of me I’ll do anything just stop” She cried, Dean, nodded his head no as he sweated. He kept pounding into her as hard as he could in pleasure. He filled her so much and she hated it.   
“You are so tight were you a virgin” Dean groaned, he pulled out and saw virgin blood on his member. He smiled at her and slammed himself into her.  
She felt him getting larger inside her. He began to thrust into her like an animal. Dean rolled his eyes to the back of his head in pleasure  
“Ohh I’m about to come” (Y/n) tried to push him away but couldn’t because of his weight. Dean moved his hand to her neck and started choking her.  
“You feel amazing little sis,” Dean said, (y/n) felt herself start to feel a little pleasure as he pounded into her. Dean then groaned and (Y/n) felt his member squirt a water-like substance into her. Dean pounded into her trying to get all his seeds in her. He humped her a bit more causing her to gasp in surprise. Dean pulled out and rolled himself over and spooned (y/n).   
“Why, why did you do that?” She asked  
“I have loved you for so long and now your mine” Dean whispered into her ear


	7. Leviathan Sam and Dean x Reader

It was a very peaceful day, the sun was shining and it was hot outside. Which is why I chose to wear what I was wearing.  
I was currently at a gas station with my friend who was the same age as me, we were both very early 16. Our birthdays were two days apart. My birthday was just a week ago so both of us were the same age.  
“Should I get a bottle of water or a sparkling water?” I ask  
“Just get normal” Kelly says(If your named kelly then chooses another), I nodded and saw her fake drinking a bottle of root beer. I giggle at her silliness. Both she and I then heard someone enter the gas station door with a ring.  
I saw two men who were actually leviathans but I didn’t know. They looked intimidating and tall. One had a short haircut and one had long hair. That’s when I noticed they both had guns. My eyes widened, I slowly walk to my friend  
“We need to leave,” I said, she looked at me curiously  
“Why?” She asked  
“I’ll tell you once we get out,” I said  
“Ok calm down, nothing is going to happen” Just as she said that the leviathans took guns out and shot at the ceiling  
“Hello, today my brother Sam and Me are going to have a bit of fun and no one is going to leave here” ‘Dean’ said  
“We are a bit hungry so we are going to take some food” ‘Sam’ commented, Sam aimed his gun at the register as Dean went to get food. Dean got some food until he saw me. He grinned and walked to Sam and nudged him. Sam then turned and saw me.  
“Well well well Dean look what we have here” I start feeling sick, I held Kelly's hand in fear. Dean then walks a few steps and is in front of me. He took a bit of my hair and started playing with it.  
“Are their cameras in here?” Sam asked the guy at the register nodded his head no. Sam sighed but then shrugged  
“ Dean you know what to do” Dean laughed and pulled his gun out and shot my friend in the shoulder. She screamed in pain and I screamed in fright. Sam then shot the guy working the register. They turned to me and started looking me up and down.  
“ We need you to be a big girl ok,” Dean says, I felt tears start to fall and nodded  
“ Oh this is going to be amazing” Sam moaned, Sam walked to some table that was close to the pay counter. Dean pushed me to the counter and Sam started the camera.  
“Welcome pervs of all kinds. I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean. Today we have a young virgin girl” Dean smiled and put the gun behind my back making me squeak  
“What’s your name princess,” Dean said  
“I-I-It’s (y/n)” I felt tears fall from my eye’s  
“Hey it's ok sweetheart, what we are about to do to you will be terrifying. Now today we have killed a resistor and wounded some girl, what’s worse is that the wounded girl will have to watch her good friend here get raped”  
“...What” Sam turned to me and Dean put the gun somewhere else. Dean took my wrists and held them as Sam pushed my back on the counter. Sam unbuckled himself and gave his belt to Dean. Dean wrapped the belt around my wrists as I screamed.  
“J-I mean Dean you want to record her face or should I?” Sam asked  
“I got it. I like sloppy seconds” Dean says  
“Oh Gosh please don’t, I’ll do anything” I begged, they laughed as they continued to take my clothes off. When I was fully naked Dean walked to get the camera. Sam took his shirt off and had a big smile on his.  
Sam knelt and took my left breast into his mouth causing me to moan on accident. He moaned and I then could see Dean holding the phone as it recorded.  
“Oh yeah, Sam that looks hot on her” Dean say, Sam plays with my woman parts for a bit, Dean then shoved the phone in my face as I was crying. Sam stops and starts to stroke himself causing Dean to laugh  
“You don’t want to miss this Dean,” Sam said, Dean then walks to my hips and records Sam as he angles himself to your entrance.  
“Please please please don’t do this” I beg, Dean, moved the camera to show Sam’s member’s head at your entrance.  
“Hey quite down princess, Your about to have the time of your life” Sam dives in  
“AHHHHHHH” I scream in pain, I felt him stuff himself inside me dryly with a smile on his face. Dean just laughs and records still  
“Oh, man old pervs on this porn site are going to love this” Dean says as he records Sam thrusting his member into me repeatedly. Sam grunts as he pushes himself painfully. I wince and turn my head.  
“Oh Dean she was a virgin” Sam moaned, Dean grabs my face and forces it straight  
“Hey princess you got to look at the camera,” Dean said, Sam gave a big thrust inside me. I gasped causing my tears in my mouth. Sam then gave a moan and he thrust. Sam thrust out to just thrust right back in.  
“Oh, Dean check this out. The camera needs to see her cunt bleeding, this is just unbelievable how much she is bleeding” I was crying so hard I was taking deep breaths with hiccups. Dean walked to Sam and recorded Sam’s member thrust into my cunt as it was bleeding.  
“Ohhh that is just so sexy. I can’t wait for my turn inside you princess” Dean moaned at the site of me being raped  
“Please, No I just *thrust* want to go home *thrust* please” I begged. Dean just laughed. I wanted it to stop. It hurt so bad  
“You feel so amazing, sweetheart. Oh god, I’m about to cum” Sam says, He starts thrusting like a wild animal. I felt so much pain in my lower parts. It was so humiliating being recorded as they rapped me. Dean had the light in my face and Sam had an evil face.  
“Oh God baby just keep squeezing like that” Sam moaned, Sam then roared. I felt like a bottle of hot water being poured into my cunt while being split open. Sam humped into you a few more times while his forehead showing his sweat. He pulled out harshly causing me to feel a bit of blood leaking out of me  
“Oh man I have never cum inside someone that much” Sam said with a grin, Dean then gave the phone to Sam. Dean started unbuckling his pants, I started screaming even more and started moving my back like a baby back and forth on the register counter.  
“Hey hey hey stop it now” Sam growled, he pulled my tied up wrists up while shoving the camera in my face.  
“Go on Dean,” Sam said with a smirk, Dean did a short laugh. He pulled my hips to his member, I could feel his hot penis dripping with a little pre-cum.  
“Oh, I just love sloppy pussy” Dean shoved his cock inside me causing me to scream. Sam laughed and moved to my hips as I was forced up and down on his cock. Sam faced the camera on Deans cock inside me then pulling out. I started feeling so much blood loss that I was passing out. I kept coming back then falling into unconsciousness, I saw the men as they Pounded and recorded me while I cried  
“OH god princess I just love this pussy, keep doing that” Dean moaned as he forced his member inside me again.  
“Please stop” I begged  
“Your friend over there doesn’t look good” Dean gave a huge pound into me. I turned my head to see Kelly crying while holding her shoulder. She mouthed to you she was so sorry repeatedly but it was hard to tell at Dean’s constant pounding. Sam then moves to you to record your face as the camera  
“Her face is so red Sam. She must love it” Sam said, Dean, laughed at his brother's comment and began to feel sweat fall off his forehead.  
“Sam come record me pound this b*tch,” Dean says, Sam grins and backs away to show me screaming as Dean pounded into me.  
“Oh man this is going on Youtube and every porn site that is out there,” Sam said. Dean thrust into me again causing me to whimper. Dean leans in and licks my face and thrust into me. He then thrust out of me just to thrust fully back into me.  
“Oh, f*ck this b*tch is so tight. Oh god, I’m gonna cum” Dean yells, He began bucking into me like a wild animal causing me to scream.  
“Shut up you b*tch” Sam screamed while holding the phone, I began to loudly weep somehow even more.  
“Please please somebody help me, these monsters are animals” I wailed  
“Oh yeah, baby keep crying this is what the boys masturbate too” Dean moans, everything hurt. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. I look up with tears filling my eyes to see me naked as Dean was moaning on top of me with his dick inside me. I slowly turn my head to see Sam with a big smile.  
Everything went back to the normal time it seemed  
“Oh man sweetheart I’ve never felt so much inside my dick,” Dean said with a smile  
“Oh god just like that keep squeezing me, Oh that’s right, right there. Your our b*tch” Dean roared. I felt Dean tense a little then hot water pour into me. Dean humped me a bit more to make sure his cum was all in there. Dean sighed and pulled out harshly.  
“That was amazing,” Dean says, he leans in and kisses me on the lips forcefully. I cry as I hear Sam stop recording. Dean pushes me off the counter causing a lot of things to fall. I huddle into a ball on the ground in pain. After a few minutes, I hear them again  
“And...done. You are now a porn star on every porn site out there and Youtube” Dean says as I hear them leave. A few hours later I hear the police sirens  
“Oh my god this is horrible” I hear someone say

Two months later  
I was taken to the hospital and they said I was fine physically but mentally I would need years of therapy. Everyone who sees me sadly looks at me after they realize where they saw me. The news told the world that rape was recorded then posted on youtube, most people just saw the news but little of few saw the video online. Some men whistled at me as they realized who I was. My family demanded the men who raped me to be found and put to justice.  
The police told us they have found the men when they were polled over for speeding the policeman realized who they were.  
I was shaking as I sat there waiting for the men to come in. My mom was holding me and my dad was sitting next to me. The door opened and showed the police pushing the two men who ruined my life.  
“Hey watch it” Dean growled, I flinch  
“What are we here for, you never told us, “Sam said  
“Sam and Dean Winchester you are here to make sure you really are the evil men who raped that poor girl,” The detective said, The police made sure they couldn’t get out.  
“Wait what?!” Sam and Dean said  
“I know this is hard for you sweetheart but we need to make sure” The detective who has been helping us said. I felt my breathing start to go away, the world started to slow down  
“KEEP THEM AWAY FROM ME” I shouted, I started shaking myself back and forth and my mom began to rub my back  
“IT’S THAM IT’S THEM PLEASE JUST KEEP THEM AWAY” I scream  
“No that wasn’t us. We are being framed “ Sam said, the police just shook their heads  
“Take them to jail,” The detectives said, The police pushed the men out of the room. My dad started rubbing my back as well. My mom kissed my cheek  
“Baby I’m so sorry but it’s over. They can’t hurt you” My mom says  
If only they knew the truth that Sam and Dean were framed by leviathans

I will write all the requests you ask me. I will write all the requests you send until I'm full


	8. Yandere Demon Brother Dean x sister reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi, can you please do one where Demon Dean kidnapped his little teenage sister and keep her in a beautiful house and he keeps seducing her, like not wanting to hurt her too much and always being nice to her despite being a demon for days but she just keep on refusing Dean even though she loves him too and he got impatient and ends up popping her cherry? Ty for this, I love you.
> 
> This was a good one to write(Not that there were bad ones) This was fun. Thank for the request

I don't own anything, warning there is rape so if you say this is disgusting I will hunt you down and say "THERE IS A WARNING" 

“SAM WHERE IS MY PHONE” I screamed as I was trying to run around the house in heels getting ready for school. Sam walks through the door and almost crashes into me.  
“Hey watch it,” I say, Sam flinched  
“Are you ok? Are you on your period or something?” Sam says, I roll my eyes  
“No Sam I’m just late to school. I need my phone” I say  
“Why do you need your phone?” Sam asked  
“Because how am I supposed to text my friends during class,” I say with an obvious tune. Sam just rolls his eyes  
“I think it was on the table next to your purse- hold on wait a minute. You can’t wear that” Sam said, I look at my clothes  
“What’s wrong with it,” I ask  
“Your skirt is way to short” Sam said, I roll my eyes  
“Sam stop being over protective and give me the keys. ” I say.  
“Not until you change into something that won’t make guys ask if you a prostitute,” Sam said, I cross my arms  
“Sam I’m 16, I can wear whatever,” I say  
“Well until your 18 you can’t” Sam stated  
“I’ll walk,” I say. I turn and storm  
“Wait (Y/-” I slam the door and start walking.   
(Demon Dean’s pov)  
I was watching my gorgeous ass sister as she walked to school. She had the finest Ass I have ever seen with that tight short skirt. I had loved her since she was born and now was my chance to pound that ass with her writhing underneath me screaming my name in pleasure.  
Oh just thinking about f*cking my sister made me hard. I started to play with myself a little. I just wanted to pull her hair and bend her over and just pound and pound and just pound that ass.  
I saw her drop her phone on her phone, she slowly bent down showing me the perfect view of her panties. I couldn’t help but moan causing her to turn. She shrugged and kept walking.  
As she was walking I saw a red Jaguar car slowly pass her, it was filled with teenage seniors boys   
“HEY GORGEOUS WANT TO COME WITH US. WE CAN SHOW YOU A REAL NICE TIME” the one driving shouted, I gripped my fist about to tear them to shreds  
“Sorry boys but I have to go to school,” She said  
“Oh come on baby you know you want our cocks pounding you” The guy sitting shotgun said, She rolled her eyes and started walking faster  
“We promise to make you the ‘center’ of the attention” The boys laughed as the guy sitting in the back exclaimed the word center. (Y/n) just nodded her head no. The guys stopped the car and one walked out and gave her their number  
“Call us if you want a good f*ck” He winked and walked back to the car. I was so close to killing them. I noticed my sister was close to the school, I had to act fast. I quietly walked behind her and covered her mouth with a washcloth that would make her fall asleep when she breathed it in. She started screaming so I squeezed her a little and whispered into her ear  
“I love you sis” Her eyes started falling down. I chuckled and picked her up bridal style and brought her to the car.   
(Your pov)  
I slowly began to wake up. My head was hurting so bad, I remembered what happened and how I got here but where is here. I jump and run to the nearest door just to find it was a balcony. I was in the most beautiful house I had ever seen.  
I was in awe at the house’s beauty. I then felt someone grabbed my waist and pull me to their chest.  
“You look so beautiful in that cute little dress,” Dean said, he humped me a little causing me to gasp. I turn and try to push him. He steps back a little  
“What are you doing?” I ask Dean blinks showing me his demon black eyes, I gasp but he stops me.  
“Come on baby I got you something” Dean pulled out a beautiful bracelet that I have been wanting.  
“It’s beautiful,” I say, I grab it and turn putting it on. I felt his mouth start to suck on my neck. I push him away.  
“Stop,” I say, Dean sighs and nods  
It has been almost a week and it feels like heaven, Dean brought me to a beautiful house and I had the most beautiful bedroom. He has treated me like an angel, I keep having dreams of kissing him and looking into his eyes.  
I can’t believe it, I've fallen in love with my brother. I have always liked my brother more than a normal sister would like their brother but now I actually know I love my brother and it isn’t just a hormone.  
Dean has given me beautiful outfits and has given me everything I’ve wanted. The only problem is that Dean keeps trying to get me to sleep with him and every day he gets more aggressive.  
I was on my bed when I heard the door open to see Dean walk into my room. He smiled at me and was holding a box.   
“What’s in the box?” I ask with a smile, Dean sets the box on my bed   
“Look yourself” I get up and walk to the box to open it to find a beautiful bathing suit inside.  
“We have a pool so let's use it,” Dean says as he hugs me from behind and starts kissing my neck. I push him and take the box  
“I’m going to change so you have to leave,” I say, Dean tries to lean in to kiss me but I stop him.  
“Stop Dean,” I say, he rolls his eyes and walks out leaving me to change into my bathing suit. I changed and went downstairs to see Dean in a bathing suit shorts. He smiled as he saw me walk down the stairs. He takes my hand and leads me to the pool.  
We spend about an hour in the pool just talking and splashing each other. Dean gets really close to me, he hugs me from behind and I can feel his breath on my neck causing me to blush.   
“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen” Dean whispered, I shivered a little hearing his sexy voice  
“We can’t do this,” I say, Dean chuckles  
“Have a little fun once and a while huh” Dean turned me to face him. He leaned and had his nose touch my nose  
“I know you want me” Dean whispered, I pushed him away and grab my towel and wrap it around me as I walk to the house.   
(Dean pov)  
I have been trying so hard for her to just love me but she keeps refusing. I have done so much yet she never gives in return, well now she is going to pay. I don’t want to hurt her but she will understand once I’m done.  
(Your pov)  
I finished drying my hair before I changed and went to grab my clothes. I put my clothes on the bed and went to get out of my bathing suit when I felt another hand touched my skin and ripped my Bathing suit top off roughly.  
“Wait, stop” I commanded, I turn and see Dean as he looks at my breasts. I cover them in shame and turn to get my shirt to cover myself a little bit as I did Dean grabbed my bathing suit bottoms and forced them down.  
I screamed as Dean roughly pushed me on the bed and took his shirt off. He stalked towards me on the bed and blinks to show his black demon eyes. I scream even louder somehow and he laughs. He then rubs his bulge in his pants on me a few times   
“You feel that bulge. Your stubbornness caused that” Dean growled, He then unbuckled his belt giving me time to try to crawl over my bed but before I could Dean grabbed my legs and dragged me to the middle of the bed. He smirked and grabbed my wrists and tied them up with his belt.  
“That should hold you” Dean then bit my left breast and started sucking on it violently while looking at me. I couldn’t stop crying in pain while my brother sexually assaulted me especially since I realized he was naked.  
“Please please please Dean don’t do this. I’m a virgin” I whine, He stops sucking and licks me all the way to my lips, he deeply kisses me and starts to stroke himself. I keep thrashing under him but nothing stops him. I feel him position himself causing me to panic. I scream for him to stop but it didn’t come out like words since Dean was kissing me. I feel Dean’s head find my cunt. Dean stops kissing me to look at me  
“You forced me to do this” He thrust forcefully into me causing me scream in pain. I just felt pain everywhere. Everything felt like slow motion.   
Dean moaned causing me to whimper at his reaction. He continued to assault me with a stubborn look. I tried to push him off me but he was too strong and heavy to push off. He forced my legs to go on his hip as he thrust into me.   
“Please Please stop Dean it hurts” I cried, he just shook his head and continued with his own pleasure. I can’t believe he did this to me, it hurt so much, I felt like my hips were bleeding out.  
It felt like hours until he finally said he was about to come. He was bucking under me like a wild animal as he roared   
“Oh I’m so close” I withered under him in fear as he pounded me. He shivered a bit and I started feeling a liquid substance going into my womb. I cried even harder at this when Dean humped me a few more times and pulled out.   
“You could have been willing,” Dean said


	9. Yandere Demon Dean x reader pt. 2

I don’t own anything

I have been forced to stay here for 2 months since the ‘incident’. Whenever we talk about it Dean acts like it was consensual but I know it wasn’t. Dean has slapped me before when I say it wasn’t consensual but then hugged me and says he is sorry over and over.   
There is just something mentally wrong with him but then again something is wrong with me both mentally and physically. I mean something has to be wrong with me mentally if I am still in love with my brother even with what he has done to me.  
The thing Physically wrong with me is different. I have been puking, having constant headaches, emotional, I haven’t gotten my period, and I have been gaining weight even though I eat mostly vegetables and other healthy stuff and in the house Dean put me in there is a work out room so I get to run on a treadmill in the gym room even though I like running outside more, it just feels more natural but Dean doesn’t let me go outside unless he is with me.  
I haven’t told Dean because I just don’t think it’s too much of a problem. I was sitting on the couch when a commercial came on. I then hear Dean come into the house. I see him smile at me when he sees me and sits next to me. I moved a seat away from him but he just sits next to me.  
“Come on, I know you love me.” Dean went in for another kiss but I hesitate a bit. Dean looks down for a second  
“Look I’m sorry I have been ignoring the elephant in the room. I’m sorry I..I raped you, Do you forgive me?” Dean apologized, I think for a second  
“I don’t know,” I answered, I start to feel sick again. I flinch and jump and run to the washroom. Dean chases after me to find puking in the toilet, he kneels and rubbed my back in support.  
“Are you ok?” He asked I lifted my head to see Dean looking concerned  
“Yeah I’ve been puking for a while,” I said, Dean’s eyes widened as I got up and brushed my teeth. After I walked to the tv room but notice Dean following me. He wraps his arm around my waist and touches my stomach. I feel him do a weird demon power. He gasp's and steps back  
“Did..did you know?” Dean asked, I just look confused at him. I had no idea what he was doing  
“What?” I asked  
“Your...You're pregnant,” Dean stuttered, I take a step back in shock and touch my stomach.

It has been 6 months and Dean has been almost like an angel but I mean...he still is a demon. He has been really protective of me I mean really protective, he won’t even let me pick up the remote and barely lets me pick up water.  
I have been hating the side effects of pregnancy though but Dean has been there for me. Like when I start crying over the fact that I lost my bunny slippers. I have been worried though I mean Sam could find us.  
What would Sam think? I mean if he saw us he would be totally shocked, he would never be ok with incest. I mean come on.  
I was sleeping in Deans bed with him while wearing PJs. Dean was holding me protectively when we heard a crash. Dean opened his eyes and checked on me even though I was literally next to him.  
“Dean calm down just go check” He nodded teleported like every freaking angel and demon. I heard a lot of shouting and rustling. I heard Sam’s voice.  
“Where is she,” Sam shouted, I got up and ran downstairs to see Dean and Sam fighting. Sam had Dean in a headlock  
“Oh come on Sammy you can fight better than that,” Dean said with black eyes. Dean then sees me watching and signals me to go back but it was too late. Sam looked and saw me, he completely froze when he saw my belly  
“Wha-What?” Sam stuttered, he looked at Dean   
“Is it yours?” Sam asked Dean, Dean smirked  
“Your d*mn right it’s mine” Sam then saw Castiel behind you.  
“Cass you have to cure him. He could..he could hurt her worse” Castiel nodded and Sam let Dean go. Castiel hugged Dean from behind and stabbed him with the knife removing the demon in him.  
“DEAN” I screamed, Sam hugged me to stop me  
“It’s ok he can’t hurt you,” Sam said  
“No Sam you don’t understand” I screamed, Dean went limp causing me to panic, I started thrashing in Sam’s arms  
4 months later  
It has been a bit and Dean has been trying to get that he got me pregnant around his head. I mean I would struggle a bit with even hearing someone got their sister pregnant. He is still protective somehow and he never leaves my sight.  
I was sitting in the kitchen while Sam was reading. I have felt a lot of contractions lately but didn’t say anything due to not wanting to distract everyone.   
“If it’s a boy you're naming it Sam right,” Sam said  
“No Sam we have talked about this,” I said with a smile, I got up but when I did I felt a big contraction and felt my water break  
“Sam...I think my water broke” I said  
14 hours later  
“OH MY GOSH I HATE YOU” I screamed at Dean, Dean flinched just wanting your pain to stop  
“It’s ok soon we will be parent’s” Dean tried to comfort you  
“DON’T TRY BEING NICE YOU DID THIS YOU B*TCH. IT WASN’T EVEN MY CHOICE TO HAVE THIS HAPPEN” I scream, I squeeze his hand  
“Oh my gosh I think you broke my hand,” Dean said  
“DON’T COMPLAIN” I scream in pain  
“One more push Mrs. Winchester one more push”(They told the doctors they were married)  
“AHHHHH” I could hear a cry a baby   
“It’s a boy,” The doctor said, Dean smiled with pride and the doctor gave me the baby boy. I smiled in joy but then felt another contraction  
“Wait there’s another !” The doctor said, the nurse took the baby boy and took it to get clean.  
“AHHH” After 10 minutes I finally heard the baby cry out  
“It’s a girl,” The doctor said, He gave me the girl. Dean was given the boy  
“This is amazing,” Dean said  
“I forgive you,” I say to Dean, I see a tear fall out of his left eye  
“This is the greatest day of my entire life,” He said  
“Her name is Theodorsia Mary Winchester” (The reason I chose Theodorsia is that of the song Dear Theodorsia, it’s my favorite) I said looking at my daughter  
“He is Bobby Adam Winchester,” Dean said (Ps I’m working on a side yandere of Adam so...that’s an easter egg)  
Everything seemed peaceful


	10. Yandere Adam Milligan  x reader

I don’t own anything  
You were a very shy girl. You had three older brothers and one amazing older sister. Your brother Devin was the oldest, your sister Jeannie was the second, Johnny was the middle, Mike was the second youngest, and you were the youngest.  
Devin was a calm kind guy. He was tall and had dark hair, he was an engineer. Your brother Johnny was confident and was a very good looking guy who was once looking to be a model but he wasn’t tall enough, a few years later he joined the army. Mike was a chubby sweet guy who could make you laugh harder than you ever have.  
Your sister had been the definition of perfect. Ever since she was born she knew what she wanted to be, a teacher. She grew up social and energetic. Your mom complained that she was hardly ever there as a teenager because she was always busy with friends but you would rather be busy with friends then be home reading alone. Your sister was even a freaking cheerleader not just any but the cheer captain. She even won Homecoming Queen. She married her best friend and had a son.  
You loved her but even you have to admit it is difficult to keep up. You were pretty much her opposite.  
In school, you didn’t live. You survived. You just tried to get through the day to go home and hug your dogs. You had a few friends but none you hung out with after school. A lot of kids liked you but you were to shy to talk too.  
One day though actually, you noticed something. You were getting ready for school you noticed that someone had opened your underwear cabinet. You just shrugged it off. That was the beginning  
You then began to feel like someone was watching you as you were walking to school. You felt like someone was just waiting for you at every corner.  
You noticed that whenever you took a shower you could hear someone moaning almost. It got worse  
You started having letters come to your locker at school. They weren’t cute just plain scary but you thought the guy thought they were romantic because they just had the feeling of like hope maybe the guy just meant well  
The notes were mostly saying ‘(y/n) you don’t know about me yet but we have so much in common. I just want to hug you and kiss you whenever I look at you suffering from your sibling Jeannie being more liked and focused on more than you’  
One also said ‘I want to stroke your hair and look into your beautiful eyes. I want to sniff your hair while you're awake. One day we'll be together forever’  
The worst one thought was the one you found when you stepped out of the shower. You stepped out to find a note on the foggy mirror.  
‘You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I see that you hate Biology well once we meet you won’t have to worry because I can help you with some questions though when we meet I will get you out of school because I don’t want us apart. I can’t wait to touch your (h/c) and I am just wanting to actually talk to you soon. I know you so well, I know your favorite color and how you painted your upstairs room the same color. I’m coming soon I promise just don’t worry’ You didn’t sleep that night  
You had it. You didn’t care if he thought well because this was just plain wrong. He is just obsessed with you and it’s scaring you. He knew your freaking bedroom color, that isn’t a common subject to talk about so if he just heard it that would be practically impossible. He has been in your room so this guy is obviously a stalker.  
You told your parents but they just said he was just ‘playfully’ threatening you...yeah what? They said your sister had a guy who writes notes like that to her…(but she actually knew him and it was only one note).  
You started recording yourself as you slept. What you found was unexpected. As you slept there was a ghost-like figure in a hoodie but was clear enough to see an obvious young man who would just stroke your hair as you slept.  
You were terrified. As soon as you saw this you acted sick to not go to school. You were too scared he would come at school. After 2 days you couldn’t take it.  
You called you're your sister when your parents were out. After a few rings, she answered  
“Hey What’s up. I just finished Deacon’s(Your nephew) bath” She answered  
“I have a stalker. A full-on stalker. I have been getting these letters then I recorded myself. I found some weird shadow almost man in my room while I sle-” Your sister heard shuffling in the room and mumbles being shouted  
“(Y/n) (Y/n) Are you ok...What’s going on” Your sister screamed, everything went silent  
“She’s mine” a voice whispered, Your sister’s eyes widened and she heard the phone hang up  
A week later  
“A few days ago 16-year-old (Y/n) (L/n) was kidnapped. There is an update though but it isn’t a good one. The police found out that the blood on her bed was hers but also was mixed with some...sperm. The police have made it official that (Y/n) (L/n) was...sexually assaulted before being kidnapped” Your mother cried out loud after finding out it was official and your father hugged her  
“My baby my baby” Your mother gasped in despair  
You were in the house Adam had forced you to stay in and were sitting on your bed. You were found out Adam was left behind by his brothers and he never told you where though? You didn’t want to ask. You tried to talk to him as less as possible because he was very easy to anger (He wasn’t when he met his brothers but after the experience of the cage he became more unstable). He would slap you and forces you to...do things to him anytime you would deny him in any way.  
“IM HERE” Adam shouted, You got up and ran to him while trying to remember everything he told you to do when he got home from ‘work’(he is part of the men of letters).  
“H-hi” You hug him, he sighs with a smile and hugs you back  
“That was perfect but you need to sound happier,” Adam said, you nod just not wanting to get punished again.  
“You are so perfect” Adam brushes his finger over your (s/c) cheek.  
4 year later  
“On the news today the kidnapping of (Y/n) (L/n) has been officially terminated. The police have given up on finding her.” You heard the news lady say. You felt a tear fall from your eyes.  
“Mommy!!” Your daughter said with a smile, You smiled. You then heard your son then start to cry. You get up and walk to his room and start breastfeeding him and start thinking about what has happened here.  
After a few weeks of being forced here, Adam got you pregnant and was ecstatic. He stopped hitting you and was gentle but after Ivy was born it was back to the old but it was when Ivy was asleep. He has hit you in front of Ivy a few times when you made some things hurtful about him under your breathe.  
When Ivy was playing with her daddy she said she wanted a brother to play with since she wasn’t allowed to leave the yard and she was getting lonely Adam forced himself on you again. (Adam has forced your children and you to stay in the area. You promised one day you and your children would leave and never come back).  
Ivy was so happy to have a baby brother. You had to give birth at home for 20 hours to have your baby boy in your arms, his name was Grant. But not like giving birth to Ivy was easy either.  
“You are truly beautiful,” Adam said, You turned your head to see him leaning on the door. You smiled but your heart was beating with fear.  
“Daddy!!” Ivy hugged his legs. Adam laughed and hugged her  
“Hey baby, you watch mommy and Grant for me” Ivy nodded, Adam kissed her cheek and Grant stopped feeding and snuggled into the middle of your breasts. You move him a little and cover yourself a little and put Grant into his crib.  
You walk into Ivy’s room to see Adam playing with her. He chased her and fell backward purposely on her bed causing her to laugh  
“Daddy mommy said she missed her old home. Where did she live before” You both froze? You said that under your breathe, how did she hear you.  
“It’s pretty late isn’t it,” Adam said, He started dressing her in her pj’s  
“No, I want to stay up”  
“No you don’t” Adam growled, Ivy pouted and let her daddy help her with her pj’s and do her hair. She snuggled into her bed and Adam kissed her cheek  
“I love you,” Adam said  
“I know daddy” she giggled, Adam smiled and turned her night light on and the bedroom night off.  
He saw you watching and his smile went away  
“Is Grant awake?” Adam asked you nodded your head yes. He walks and grabbed your wrist and pulled you to your guys' room.  
“I love you and you still miss that old life?. I gave you all this and you still miss that..that living nightmare”  
“I LOVED MY OLD LIFE” You shouted,  
“I MISS MY MOM, MY DAD, MY BROTHERS, AND MY SISTER” You shouted, Adam went to slap you causing you to flinch.  
“Daddy please stop hitting mommy” Ivy was holding Grant in her arms, Adam took a breath.  
“What-Whatcha doing baby “Adam walked to them  
“You hit mommy every night. I want you to stop” Adam kneels and takes Grant  
“Let’s get you to bed.”


	11. Yandere brother's Dean and Sam x sister reader

I don’t own anything and there is a rape tag so...if you ain't interested then don't read  
“Hey I’m home,” I say as I put my book bag on the chair. I see my brothers walk through the door with a huge smile  
“(Y/n)” They say with relief, They both run to me but Sam gets to me first and hugs me. I could swear Sam smelled me but I just shrug it off as Dean hugs me.  
“How was school?” Dean asked I smiled  
“It was good, with my new phone I got my friends numbers so they can talk to me 24/7, Jason said he wanted me to talk him and winked for some reason. I think he had something in his eye so I helped him walk to class a few times since I felt bad” I said with a smile, Dean frowned and rolled his eyes  
“I hope you aren’t going to be to busy to hang with us if you are texting them” Dean growled, Sam hit Dean’s foot. I look them up and down to see if they were sick or something  
“Are you ok?” I ask  
“Yeah totally fine” Sam responded with a smile, I just shrugged and went to the fridge and opened it  
“Got anything good?” I ask  
“Not really,” Dean responded  
“Seriously, you can sell but you can’t buy,” I say  
“Just because we are salesmen doesn’t mean we can buy you everything you want,” Sam said, I rolled my eyes and went to my room.  
(Dean’s pov)  
I watched my sister walk to her room in awe. I couldn’t help but stare at her a** in that tight skirt, she was just perfect in every way.   
“We shouldn’t do this” Sam said, It takes me a second to stop staring at my little sister and look at Sam  
“You love her right?” I ask  
“Of course,” Sam said  
“If we don’t do this then some other guy will come and take her away so either we take her now or let another guy take her,” I say, I see Sam fist his hands  
“That’s what I thought,” I said, the day went by peacefully. We had ordered pizza and put her favorite movie on. She was innocently sat in the middle of the couch so I sat on the right and Sammy sat on the left.  
“This is delicious, the preparatory school has boring food, try eating breakfast, lunch, and dinner for a week” She complains, I laugh and watch her. She is so beautiful just like mom was.  
“There aren’t any boys flirting with you are there?” I ‘teased’, She stared at me  
“No, why?” She asked, I mentally sigh with relief and look at Sammy then back at her with a smile.  
“Nothing”   
I put my hand on her thigh and she notices but doesn’t say anything but stares confusingly at me. Sam puts his hand on her other thigh and looks at me on what to do. I start to move my hand up and touch her panties.   
“What are you doing,” She asked  
“We want you” I nibble on her ear and She jumps up and stands in front of us. Sam looks down a bit in shame but I look at her  
“Look we can’t take it. We love you Ok, Sammy and I love you more than brothers should” She freezes  
“Your joking” She gasped, we nod our nods no  
“I..I’m sorry but I don’t like you like that. Besides I can’t hold hands until I’m at least 16 and I’m only 13” We stay silent. She walks into her room and I could hear her high heels as she walked  
“We should let her be,” Sam said  
“Your right”  
(Your pov)  
It has been a few weeks *Hope you don’t mind time frame requester I just couldn’t get the time you wanted to work out* since my brothers told me they loved me. They had been really nice.   
My friends have been awesome to talk to but my guy friends have been weird since I got my phone. After a day of school we went to the beach and when we took a picture All the guys Jason, Elijah, Mason, and James asked me to send them a picture of just me in my bathing suit and if I gave them a picture of me with no clothes. I don’t know why they did but once I told Dean and Sam they said that my phone was broken and took my phone but I haven’t noticed it broken at all.  
The week after I noticed my guy friends just stopped talking to me but I didn’t mind, I had Dean and Sam.  
(Dean pov)  
My little sister was finally going to bed, she was wearing really hot PJ’s that just looked perfect. After an hour I got up from my bed and snuck into her room and laid next to her and sniffed her hair.   
“Dean, what are you doing?” Sam whispered, I looked up to see Sam standing in front of me  
“What are you doing?” I asked, I then realized where we were. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the room.  
“Sammy I don’t think we are going to get better,” I said  
“What should we do. I’m obsessed with her” Sam said  
“No, we are obsessed with her” We were silent  
“We are going to have to make her ours,” I said 

(Your pov)   
It was a night and my brothers and I were taking a stroll. We were at a nice park as we were about to pass the last street light.  
“You glad you agreed to walk with us?” Dean said I nodded with a smile. I could see Sam and Dean nod at each other through the corner of my eye. Dean smiled and pushed me into the bushes  
“Come on Sammy,” Dean said, I groan and try to get my vision in order again since I hit my head. I began to see everything going round and round. I came back after a few seconds to see clearly my brothers pulling my clothes off.   
“Hey stop!” I try to push them away but Sam grabs my arms and hold them down. Dean laughed and kissed me, I then noticed I was now fully naked under my brothers. I start to cry and Sam then pulled his pants down  
“I’ve got her mouth so we don’t get heard,” Sam said, Dean nodded and pulled his pants down.   
“Please stop,” I begged, Sam then crawled to me and sat on my shoulders and straightened my head and pushed his member into my mouth.   
“Pweave stop.” I tried to say stop but my mouth was full.   
“Shhh it will be done soon then you’ll be ours,” Dean said, you couldn’t see Dean since Sam was blocking him from my view while he was forcing me to give him a blowjob. I wept but They didn’t care, I then felt the most horrible pain I have ever felt.  
Dean was in me.   
I screamed louder then I have ever had but it was muffled because Sam was choking me with his cock. Sam pinned my shoulders and stuffed himself into my mouth again to keep me from screaming too loud.   
“Stop it,” Dean growled as he thrust into me repeatedly. He roughly pulled himself out to pound back into me. I felt so weak, Dean pounded into me again but slower than before  
“You feel amazing,” Dean moaned  
“Her mouth is amazing.” Sam moaned as well, I then heard someone walking by. I tried to be louder but they noticed.  
“Stop” Sam whispered, They stopped for a moment as they could hear someone walk by.  
“Huh, I thought I heard something” A young girl’s voice was heard, Sam then evilly smiled at me. A minute after she left they started to move again but this time it felt good. I then accidentally moaned.   
“I knew our baby sister was a whore” Dean roughly said as he pulled out just thrust back harshly into me.   
“Uh” I muffled while they abused me, Sam started thrusting faster than an animal in heat.  
“I’m so close” Sam moaned, a few seconds later I felt Sam’s member leak a watery substance   
“Swallow” Sam commanded, I weakly swallowed   
“What-was-that?” Each word was stopped for a moment because Dean harshly thrusting into me with me breathing.  
“That’s called cum sweetheart,” Sam said  
“Oh man, she is so tight, so close, so close.” Dean moaned, I gave up on trying anymore. It was too late. Dean roared as his ‘cum’ as Sam called it, went into me. Dean humped me a few times to make sure it was all in and pulled out.  
“Oh man, we gotta do that again!” Dean said as he put his pants on  
“What did you do to me?” I asked they laughed  
“Well we just raped you but we like to call what we did as claiming you,” Dean responded.


	12. Dean Winchester x Yandere sister reader

I don’t own anything and so sorry but I couldn’t add the vibrator so sorry  
Warning there is rape and mention of a alcoholic and abusive mother  
I remember the day like it was yesterday. The day I fell for my brother Dean.   
I was 6 years old and my life was a living hell. My mom was terrible, she drank every day after work and would hit me for anything I did wrong and she would be worse if I ever asked her about my father.  
One day my teacher asked me why I had a black eye and had bruises on my arms and legs and I responded to her.  
“Mommy said not to tell,” My teacher didn’t like that response. She asked to talk to me after class so I did. She asked me if mom was hurting me in any way and asked where daddy was  
“I can’t ask about daddy, mommy doesn’t like daddy,” I was too scared my teacher would hit me if I mentioned daddy but she didn’t.  
“Please be honest with me if you are being hurt at home.” I didn’t respond. The teacher took my hand  
“Please, if you are it won’t stop if you don’t do anything,” She said, I thought for a moment  
“Mommy hits me a lot whenever I do something she doesn’t like, the black eye was because I tripped and ruined her carpet, she tells me they will take me away if I tell anyone,” She gently put her fingers on her mouth in shock. She hugged me and I felt a tear fall on my hair.  
She immediately called the cops and as my mom came to pick me up I asked when I could eat again since she said I was a waste of money so I rarely got to eat. She said not for another weak and said I was going to be punished for even asking. I looked at the teacher begging her to help. She showed her phone to show she recorded my mom saying to me I couldn’t eat for another weak and that I was going to be punished.   
The cops walked through the door and arrested my mom. They asked me a few questions and I answered then they had me stay with the foster care for a few days. They looked at my birth certificate which had my dad’s name on it actually since my mom knew and didn’t care if he was on there or not.   
When they called him they said that you were his daughter and they took a blood test and it was positive. He was your father. John Winchester was your father.  
He immediately asked if I had any other relatives and they replied I had no one else. After a day of thinking, he agreed to take me in.  
He told Dean and he was furious at his father well that was until he found out about my past then he wasn’t that mad, he was just sorry for me. John asked to see my mom and he got to talk to her in the jail cell.  
“ It’s been awhile,” my mom said, John looked at her to see she didn’t change appearance at all. She looked young(For her age at least) and vibrant looking, to be honest, she made Kate look like a frog but Kate was a better person than this woman ever was.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” John asked she scuffed  
“We f*cked John, that’s it. We met only once. I was at a bar after a model gig then was saved by you and you and me f*cked in the bar bathroom then pop nine months later an annoying mistake,” John regretted even meeting this woman. She honestly equaled to a demon.  
“Why did you hit her. She is just a kid?” John asked  
“ She made me lose my modeling career. When I told everyone I was pregnant they fired me,” She responded, John walked away leaving her in the jail. Once he did he saw say a shy little girl waiting for him. He walked to her and kneeled to her height  
“Hi,” John said, I shyly looked up  
“Hi” I replied  
“You want to come meet your brother,” He asked, I nodded and John took my hand and led me to a car with a man putting my trunk in the car. He turned and froze when he saw me.  
“Is-Is this her?” He asked  
“Yeah, this is (Y/n)” John responded  
“Where’s the rest?” Dean asked  
“I don’t have anything else” I responded, there was only a small suitcase. Dean then frowned and signaled for me to get in the car. Dean was beside me while John was driving in front.  
“You ok?” Dean asked, I nodded and after a few minutes Dean started noticing how tired I was.  
“You can sleep on my lap but not long,” Dean said, I never had anyone be so nice to me. Over the years things happened, Dad vanished, Sam was with us, Dad died, Adam showed up, Adam and Sam went to hell, Sam came back, and so much more.   
I was currently 13 and I have a big secret that will ruin everything. I’m in love with my brother Dean. Now some would say obsessed but I don’t think so, I mean yes I watch him sleep once and awhile and I have his shirts in my room and I have pictures of him in my closet but I’m not obsessed ok.  
I fell for him because he is the kindest most thoughtful and not to mention the hottest guy I can think of. I have tried to focus on other guys but it just didn’t work I kept thinking of Dean whenever I was making out with some guy.  
I was in a library with Dean and Sam. I was on a ladder looking at different books and Dean and Sam were under me.   
“I think I saw something similar in the book that was in my room,” Sam said  
“Then go get it,” Dean said, Sam, laughed and left leaving me and Dean alone. I started feeling the ladder shake almost like it was unstable. It then broke and I fell and screamed. Dean caught me bridle style  
“Are you ok?” Dean asked I nodded sweetly with a bit of a blush. Dean then gently puts me down. Sam walks in and shows Dean the book and turns to me a bit  
“Hey, can you get us a flashlight?” Sam asked  
“Sure,” I respond, they smile as I childishly skip  
“She is just so sweet, I hope some guy tricks her,” Sam said  
“Come on Sammy you know our sister is too innocent to date,” Dean said while patting Sam on the back  
A few days later  
I can’t take it anymore. I want Dean. I need Dean. I have a plan but I’m actually a bit scared but my ‘love’ for Dean is stronger than fear. I took ingredients from online and I took a knockout drug and put it in the pie.  
Sam was gone for a day and Dean and I were home alone. I heard Dean walk through the door into the kitchen.  
“Hey, sis whatcha making?” Dean asked, I smiled and showed the pie.  
“Pie.” I answered and he smiled brighter than a child on Christmas and sits at the table and waited  
“I need that pie,” Dean said with a grin, my plan was working and to be honest I’m really nervous. I put the pie on the plate and put it on the table with a fork and Dean takes the pie and the fork  
“This looks delicious!” Dean moaned, I laughed nervously, Dean ate the pie without a thought. I can’t believe he is actually eating it but he is. He slowly stops eating it but I wasn’t worried after he ate it. He was too late to notice.  
“Hey uh what did you put in this?” Dean asked I smirked  
“Well, I put a drug in there. I hope you don’t mind,” I answered, Dean was so drugged he didn’t understand at all. His face hit the plate  
“Perfect,” I say  
An hour later  
It took me a long time but I did it. I have my brother on the bed naked. I took both our clothes off and I’m ready. I have him tied up to the bed as well.I saw him starting to wake up.  
“Hi Dean,” I said, He slowly shakes his head  
“Huh?” Dean then looked around and noticed what was happening  
“What the-”  
“Those are bad words, Dean. Remember you taught me that” I stated  
“Yeah I know but you can’t be my (Y/n). She would never something like this” Dean said, I shook my head  
“Your wrong. Dean ’s me, I have always wanted you but now I can express  
My love for you” I said, Dean, shook his head as I stalked towards him and knelt towards his hip and breathed on his member.  
“No, you don’t love me like that. You just think you do. Listen there's just something mentally wrong with you. Listen this isn’t your fault, you just had a bad childhood and now you think because I was there for you the longest you think I’m the only thing that will make you happy but it isn’t right please just try to understand,” Dean begged, I giggled  
“One day you’ll know I love you,” I said, I then took him in my mouth like I just got back from the desert. I moaned at his taste and he gasped in pleasure, I grabbed his thigh and pushed it while I blow jobed him  
“Oh God (Y/n) stop please this isn’t right,” Dean said, I giggled causing him to moan almost like he was holding it in. I noticed this and stopped blowing him to slowly sit straight.  
“I have been waiting for this for so long,” I moaned, I crawled to Dean and sat softly on his stomach which was perfect  
“Don’t please don’t. You're going to hurt yourself,” Dean said, I shook my head and grabbed his hip and took a breath. I then finally had his member inside me. I gasped at the sensation.   
“Oh God Dean you're huge!” I squealed with joy, he was just like I imagined. Dean moaned loudly as I began pouncing on his hips.  
“OHH God- Dean this is just incredible,” Dean could see my tears of pain. I felt so much pain but I loved him too much to stop because he deserves a full ride, not a short one. Dean noticed though  
“Stop your hurting yourself,” Dean begged  
“No,” I gasped  
“Your too young. You can’t handle me,” Dean said, I was too deep to stop. For an hour of this, I finally stopped. I pulled up and laid next to him trying to catch my breath and Dean was almost shocked  
“I can’t believe this. We are never doing this again,” Dean said, I just laughed  
“If you don’t do what I want then I will tell Sam you raped me,” I said, He felt his breath stop for a moment.  
A few weeks later  
Dean and I have been perfect. I have him trained. Yesterday I gave Dean a blowjob while he was talking to Sam and Sam thought I was asleep. I do have one problem though.  
I’m pregnant and I’m only 13. I don’t care about Sam knowing. I was not showing much if I look in the mirror I can see it. I went to the doctor and I found out the gender and was excited to tell Dean  
After Dean and I f*cked in bed I was hugging Dean and I whispered into Dean’s ear   
“ I’m pregnant, you're having a son Dean” I whispered, Dean, sat up  
“What?!” Dean said  
“Oh my gosh you could die. Your only 13. This can’t be. You're my sister and now your pregnant. What is Sam going to say?” Dean started panicking  
“But Dean this is good. Now we can show our love to the world,” I stated, Dean looked in fear at me  
“Listen it’s done. I’m going to get arrested. You might die. Sam will have to watch our no your son who could possibly be disabled since incest babies are commonly disabled. You aren’t well. This whole thing is wrong,” I wasn’t going to give up  
"Dean I'm going to have this baby. It's a life not a piece of garbage."


	13. Evil Sam and Dean x mute reader

I don’t own anything ps there is drug use mentioned and there is rape

It was Dean’s birthday and Sam wanted to give Dean a great gift. He decided to give him a special gift. The gift of sex, no Sam isn’t going to have sex with him but a lady of the night is.  
(Y/n) was standing as her mom was dressing her.   
“Stand still will you,” Her mom complained, She never treated her right, (Y/n) thought maybe it was because she was mute but as she grew up she realized it was because she was an accident.   
She never knew her father but she didn’t care. Her father probably would have been as bad as her mom. Who would want a mute girl, Actually She could laugh and scream but she couldn’t talk  
Her mom was forcing her to sell her body that night. She said it was because she needed money for more drugs so she was selling her daughter. (Y/n) had done everything to get her to change her mind but she wouldn’t change.  
Her mom was finished dressing her so she pushed her outside and put her in the car. After a half an hour they arrived at a dangerous area. Her mom got out of the car and took (y/n) inside a small old shed to see a few men. She talked to them a bit and threw her at them.   
They then put her in a car and drove an hour later and told her to go with any guy who paid her and told her to get in the car. She shivered in the night for a few minutes when a car stopped in front of her. It was a nice Impala with a tall strong man inside.  
“Hey gorgeous, you what they call a lady in the night?” He asked, she nodded and he smiled.  
“Perfect get in,” He commanded, she got in the back and waited to get to the destination. When they arrived Sam pulled her out and pushed her into a cabin to see a buff man who was shorter than the one who drove her there.  
“Hey, Sammy who is that?” Dean asked Sammy laughed  
“A b*tch we can use for the night,” Sam answered, she shivered in fright as Dean laughed  
“You know what I like Sammy,” He got up and walked to her  
“Let’s have some fun,” Dean said, he took her arm and dragged her to his room and Sam behind them. She tried to tell them she didn’t want to be there but she couldn’t talk. She didn’t know sign language so she couldn’t communicate.  
“Should we use the vibrator?” Sam asked Dean had a sparkle in his eyes  
“Yes,” Dean answered, he pushed her on his bed and went to the closet while Sam took her nightie off.  
“She looks young,” Sam stated  
“Doesn’t matter,” Dean said, (Y/n) started to wiggle a bit but Sam held her down. Dean came out with a weird machine.  
“This will be fun,” Dean saw that Sam took her underwear off so he got the machine ready. Sam took his member out and started stroking himself watching her. Dean then took the machine and put it close to her clit.He shoved it in her forcefully causing her to cry in pain. She tried to talk uselessly but nothing came out as usual. Sam and Dean moaned at the sight and stroked themselves faster. She was screaming and crying for 10 minutes until she squirted.  
As she was shivering in fear and pain and pleasure Dean pulled it out harshly.   
“Wasn’t that great?” Dean asked with a smirk, (y/n) was nodding her head no but they just ignored. Sam took his pants and shirt off and so did Dean and their members hanged freely with pride.  
“‘Oh this will be fun,” Dean moaned, Dean climbed and on top of her and rubbed her hips and moved her lower, his member was kissing her cunts lips. He pushed her down and thrust right into her taking her virginity. He gave her no time to adjust causing her to scream in pain.   
“Oh man she is so tight,” Dean shouted while pounding into her. Sam laughed and watched as she was being raped. He started choking her while raping her. She was crying while she was being tortured.  
“So close,” Dean moaned, (Y/n) screamed not wanting to get pregnant. She felt a hot substance pour into her. Dean pulled out with no care but with a smile on his face. He got up and nodded to Sam saying it was his turn.  
Sam crawled on the bed to the broken mute girl. He sniffed her hair and aimed his member and thrusted into her causing her to whimper. He didn’t give her time either, she felt no pain anymore. She saw her eyes started seeing black spots. Sam slapped her and thrusted harshly and grabbed her to make her look at him.  
“Don’t pass out on me,” He continued to pound into her as she cried, the room was filled with moans and cries.  
“OH SO CLOSE,” Sam shouted, he started thrusting like an animal. She felt hot liquid flowing in her again and Sam humped her a bit more just to pull out after.  
“Wow that was great,” Sam moaned, they got dressed and Sam picked her up and drove her to the corner she was in and threw cash at her.  
“Give that to your boss,” He drove away, She walked in shame and went to the shed and gave them the money. Her mom picked her up and was given money.  
A month later   
(Y/n) has been Throwing up for a long time and she missed a period. She told her mom about it and she immediately left and drove. She came back and told her to pee on a stick and she did. Her mom was furious at her and hit her and threw her out screaming she was a whore and that pregnant teenagers don’t deserve homes and to get an abortion.  
(Y/n) was in shock at this and walked in silence for 20 minutes and sat on a sidewalk as people passed.  
She was homeless for 3 months. She had been raped so many times by other men after she was kicked out, to defenseless to do anything. She was naked bleeding when a policeman found her and brought her to a hospital and was upgraded to a pregnancy facility for pregnant teenagers.  
Months later she was screaming in pain while holding a nurses hand. The doctor was waiting to catch the baby.   
“One more push,” He said, She screamed and squeezed the nurses hand. She heard a babies cry. She saw the doctor holding a baby. Her baby.  
“It’s a boy,”  
She felt another pain hit her. The doctor noticed and looked to see a surprise  
“There’s another coming,” He said, 5 minutes later she heard another cry. She felt a relief hit her.  
“It’s a girl,” He smiled at her and gave her the boy first since he was cleaned up. She had never felt something so right in her arms. She was given her daughter and was holding both her babies.   
The boy had dark brown hair with your eyes and was a bit big and the girl had light brown hair and green eyes and was fragile looking like a china doll.  
They looked just like their daddies.


	14. Yandere Gabriel

I don’t own anything. I’m sorry but with Gabriel’s returning I had to   
Warning rape mentioned  
(Y/n) was working at the candy store that helped her pay for her college. It was almost closing time when she heard the doorbell ring signaling that a customer had entered. She looked up and smiled to see a handsome tall man with brown hair.  
“Hi what can I do for you,” she asked, the man hadn’t seen her yet since he was looking through his wallet. He looked up at her about to reply but was in awe at her beauty when he saw her.  
“Are you ok sir?” She asked, he blinked and shook his head a bit.  
“Yeah yeah I’m fine I just...any goodies that are actually worth eating besides you,” He winked at her. She rolled her eyes and smiled since she was used to being flirted with while working.  
“Well we just got more carmel. I suggest the chocolate and vanilla because that’s my favorite,” She said, Gabriel looked around and studied the carmels and candy. He secretly studied her while looking busy and couldn’t help but feel like he needed her for some reason.  
“I’ll take the chocolate and vanilla,” (Y/n) smiled and packed some chocolate and vanilla in the bag and gave it to the man.   
“I’ll come back tomorrow,” He said with a smirk. When he left he made sure to keep an eye on you. He did come back, Everyday only when you were working. He flirted with you and after a week of flirting he asked her out just to be rejected every time.  
It became a regular thing, Gabriel hated that she rejected him. Him, the archangel.’The thing that really broke him was when other men flirted with her. It frightened him that if she wasn’t his that someday she would become someone else’s and that wasn’t acceptable.  
He watched her whenever he could. He knew everything about her even things she didn’t know. He knew it was wrong but it felt so right to watch her when she showered and when she was sleeping or doing anything.  
It was a normal day. Gabriel walked into the candy shop to see another girl not (Y/n). (Y/n) was supposed to be working, where was she?  
“Um excuse me but where is the worker named (Y/n)?” He asked, the cheery red hesad smiled  
“Oh she isn’t working today, I’m filling in for her because she has a date,” Gabriel froze at the news.  
“What,”  
“She’s on a date,” She repeated, Gabriel snapped his fingers to appear in his secret home. He couldn’t believe it. She betrayed him. How could she.  
Gabriel had been pacing in his room for an hour when he came to a decision. She would be his, either willingly or not.  
(Y/n) and Jay,her date were in her room making out after the date and were about to go to the next level. Jay was about to take her shirt off but as he went to he was suddenly pushed away. He screamed in pain as he was pinned to the wall. (Y/n) turned to see Gabriel, he looked tall and intimidating.   
“GABRIEL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?” (Y/n) shouted, he huffed and walked to her and she started crawling backwards. Gabriel picked her up bridal style and vanished.  
(Y/n) woke up to see she was on a couch that she had never seen before. She jumped up and looked around to see Gabriel was sitting next to her but he was asleep. She slowly walked to the door, she was so close to the door knob but Gabriel grabbed her from behind to pull her back.   
“Better get used to me because we are never going to be apart again,” Gabriel said   
“What are you?” (Y/n) asked, Gabriel smelled her hair  
“I’m your own angel doll face,” He said, She felt him start to take her clothes off causing her to cry.  
It had been 4 years and Castiel had not seen his brother Gabriel in a long time. He was getting worried to be honest. He was with Sam and Dean when he heard a doorbell ring so he went to the door to open it to see a newborn baby in a basket. There was a note on the blanket wrapped around it. Castiel picked the note up to read it.  
‘Dear Castiel  
I hope Dean gets mad because she’s now your problem. She will cause the love of my life to be distracted and will take away my time from her. She is my daughter so take care of her  
From your brother Gabriel’  
Castiel then heard the baby start to cry. He picked her up and was confused but brought the baby inside. 

(Y/n) was crying her eyes out just wanting to go away. She had been there for 4 years, she was raped, hit, and used.   
She found out she was pregnant and Gabriel was the one to find out by sensing the baby’s grace.  
She didn’t know what to think of the baby until she was born. Gabriel made her ride him and after she felt her water break.   
18 hours later she was finally holding her daughter. She was crying tears of happiness that was until Gabriel took her baby from her. (Y/n) screamed and hit Gabriel’s back trying to stop him but of course it didn’t work.   
There she was crying when she saw Gabriel appear  
“I’m sorry sweetheart but I couldn’t have you be distracted by anyone else,”   
“I HATE YOU,” She screamed, Gabriel slapped her  
“How dare you, I am the only person you should care for in life,” he said, (Y/n) couldn’t stop crying


	15. Yandere Lucifer

I don’t own anything. Warning Abusive parents  
It was the 50’s. Lucifer was free and did whatever. He was beginning to feel pretty lonely but he just didn’t find anyone who he felt attracted to that was until he saw her one spring day.  
He was in a new vessel when he heard the high school bell ring. He turned to see kids leaving the school. He wasn’t that interested until he saw her.   
Her hair was in a beautiful ponytail and she wore a cute outfit of a poodle skirt. She looked so beautiful that any angel would die for her. He wanted her no he needed her and he didn’t care how he got her.  
He stalked her all the way to her home. She looked quite sad to be home, he didn’t like how she looked sad. He stalked her the whole day and what he found made him angry. She cleaned and did homework just for her father to come home and beat her.  
He wanted to kill her father so bad. But he had another plan. He got a vessel of a teenage boy who would be going to the school for the first time. He had everything planned.  
The next day as she walked to school she saw a new boy walking behind her and he started walking with her.  
“Hey,” He said  
“Hi,” She replied  
“I’m...Taylor,” She smiled  
“I’m (Y/n) so your new here?” He nodded, the whole was them talking. During classes, during lunch, and after school. Lucifer would stalk her when they weren’t hanging out.For the next month, they repeated the same thing.  
(Y/n) began feeling less Depressed from having an actual friend. She felt like the words her father screamed at her weren’t all that true. She wasn’t pathetic, she wasn’t useless(Because you are not. Your beautiful).  
Lucifer wanted (y/n) to be happy. He was in love with her. He wanted to take her away from this cold world but he couldn’t, not yet.  
‘Taylor’ and (Y/n) were walking around a farm when (Y/n) had an idea. She nudged ‘Taylor’  
“Hey...tag,” She ran into the cornfield and laughed as ‘Taylor’ ran after her. He could obviously check up on her but he didn’t want to. He wanted to enjoy this moment.  
After a few minutes of running ‘Taylor’ jumped and caught (Y/n). They rolled almost wrestling each other.  
‘Taylor’ was laughing on top of (Y/n) without realizing it. He realized it and blushed and moved to lay next to her. They were out of breath. They looked at the sky with seeing some corn but it didn’t bother them.  
“What do you think our future will hold?” ‘Taylor’ asked, (Y/n) looked at ‘Taylor’ and took his hand into her’s.  
“I don’t know,” He looked at her and leaned to kiss her but she stopped him.   
“We can’t date Taylor. My Dad forbids me to date, anyone. He will hit me if he finds out. I’m sick and tired of him hitting me. I can’t take it anymore,” She said, He lights up and sat up.  
“Let’s run away. I know a place where we can go. It’s far away from here and your father can never find you,” He said, She sat up and thought   
“He will find me. I’ve tried to run away before,” She said, He sighed  
“He won’t I promise just believe me,” He begged  
“Where could we go?” She asked  
“I can’t say,”   
“Look I would love to run away but don’t you think we are going to fast. I mean you just asked me to date you now you want to run away,” She said  
“Please, we could never look back. All you need to do is agree to run away,” He begged, she thought for a moment  
“I’m sorry but my mom always said to never go to fast with a man. That’s why she ended up with my dad. Because he asked her to run away,” She got up and went through the cornfield. When she saw the farmer's house she was grabbed from behind and pulled back. She felt her eyes get droopy her eyes became all black as she fell into sleep. Lucifer caught her before she fell and she was picked up bridal style.  
“I’m sorry my sweetheart but I can’t have you escape me,” Lucifer than kissed her cheek. 

(Y/n) woke up with a cold breeze on her. She jolted up to see she was in a fancy red room. She tried to get off the bed but found she was held back by chains that were connected to the bed.  
“I’m sorry,” She turned to see ‘Taylor’ with his arms crossed leaning on the doorway in support.  
“Why am I here?” She asked, ‘Taylor’ then showed his dark wings.  
“I’m not a normal human. I’m the devil,” (Y/n) jumped and almost fell off the bed. “Please I don’t want to hurt you but if I must I will,” (Y/n) coward under the blankets. She felt someone lift the covers.  
“You don’t have to be scared of me. I will protect you,” He said “I don’t want you to protect me. I want to go back,”  
“You would rather be beat then stay here?” Lucifer asked  
“I want to live a normal life not this,” She said, he growled  
“I will come to visit you whenever I can and one day You’ll accept being my Queen but until then you’ll stay here,” He got up and walked to the door to turn to her  
“I love you,” He said leaving her to cower alone


	16. Evil Depressed Sam x reader

Sam had been moping around in the bunker blaming himself for his brother becoming a demon. Sam looked at every book they had but none helped with changing Dean into a human again.  
He stopped sleeping looking for how to bring Dean back. Every time he messed up when he had hope he always blamed himself.  
Sam was reading a book he had re-read three times when he heard his stomach growl. He sighed and decided to go out to eat. When he was driving to a place he never stopped thinking of his brother. He just wished he could at least forget about him for a moment at least.   
Sam found a place to eat at a nice dinner. As he entered the diner he could smell the savory food. As he walked he could see dirt in a few spots but not too much to be considered dirty.  
As he sat down at the small circular table a young 13-year-old girl in a waitress dress that was a bit short. She had a name tag with her name, (Y/n) on it.  
“Hi what can I do for you today?!” She asked with a smile  
“Can you get me a glass of water?” He asked, she nodded and turned to get the drink. Sam’s hands felt strange on the feeling of the menu that he held in his hands as he read the orders.  
Sam then heard someone gasp and not a second later he felt water spill on his shirt. He looked up to see the waitress had spilled a glass of water on him. Her lips were quivering with fear.  
“I’m so sorry,” She said getting napkins for him. Sam stood up tall and straight making him look intimidating to the young girl.  
“YOU LITTLE B*TCH, IS IT THAT HARD TO BRING A DRINK OVER HERE WITHOUT SPILLING IT,” He screamed, the girl’s eyes were filled with fear. Sam saw a lean stock figured man with a name tag with the word ‘Manager ’ on his shirt.  
“Is something wrong here?” He asked the girl jumped a bit  
“ Yes, there is. She spilled water on me,” Sam said  
“Oh, I’m so sorry. We just hired her a week ago. She hasn’t gotten used to it.”  
“I demand you fire her,’ Sam growled  
“She is just a kid,” He tried defending her  
“It doesn’t matter,” Sam said, the manager looked at (Y/n) with pity. (Y/n) had seen that look before, it was the look of when he was going to fire someone. He was a good man but it's hard for good people to be in power.  
“(Y/n) I’m sorry but I have to fire you,” (Y/n) nodded with her head down as she turned slowly walking to the door. She could hear footsteps behind her as well as she walked out of the restaurant. The steps walked faster a bit so she could see the tall man who got her walking with her.  
“Hey um look I’m really sorry. Maybe we can talk this over,” The man didn’t say anything  
“What’s your name at least,”  
“It’s Sam,”   
“Ok see we are on first name bases already,” Sam tried to walk faster but she easily caught up. (Y/n) kept thinking about what had made him so angry, no one is that mean right? Maybe he was just depressed.   
“Look I’m really sorry. Really I am,” Sam put his hands into his pocket to take out keys to put in the Impala  
“Please listen I’m really sorry, I’ll do anything,” Sam completely froze, everything seemed silent.  
“Ok Come with me and follow me,” Sam said, (y/n) rubbed her arm trying to comfort herself a bit. She was going to follow an adult man to an unknown place alone. She should have that about this more.  
“Ok,” she mumbled, Sam smiled and opened the car door to let her in. She slowly sat in the car while not noticing Sam look to make sure no one saw them.   
“Where are we going?”   
“Somewhere we can take some stress off,”   
The car ride there was silent. They were in the nice car for a very long time until they stopped at a bunker. Sam turned and smirked at her scared expression. He took her wrist and yanked her to the bunker and opened the door to push her into the bunker and slammed the door.  
“Take your shoes off,’ Sam said, (y/n) looked at the ground in confusion. She shyly took her shoes off. She heard Sam lock the door causing more fear to go into her spine causing a little shaky feeling.   
“Wh-why did you lock the door?” Sam turned to her  
“We don’t want anyone to interpret us,” Sam slammed her into the wall. (Y/n) screamed in shock. He took her shirt off and threw it on the ground. She tried to push him off but he was too strong.  
“Stop trying to fight it,”   
“Why are you doing this. Who hurt you,” Sam froze, He gulped and punched her. She cried out in pain as she hit the floor again.   
“I need you to stay quiet,” Sam crawled to (Y/n) and was on top of her. He moved a piece of her hair and took his pants off. She tried to crawl away but he was too strong to move.  
“Please don’t do this,” (Y/n) begged as Sam was pulling her dress up and pulled her panties down.    
“Your a bit young to be wearing panties aren’t you?” Sam teased, She wept as he positioned himself. Sam shoved himself into her giving her no time to adjust to him. She screamed and choked on her own tears as he thrust into her.  
“Oh baby that feels good do it again,” Sam moaned at her cunt squeezing him in a reaction to the pain. She whimpered in pain at Sam abusing her cunt.  
“Please please get out of me,” She begged, Sam was to buried in her to focus on anything else but her warm perfect young cunt. He finally had something to think of besides Dean.   
“Oh I’m so close,” Sam moaned, (Y/n) screamed not wanting him to cum in her. Sam started thrusting into her faster than he ever had. He shot his hot cum into her womb while she was forced to take it.   
“You are one of the tightest girls I’ve had,” Sam said, he pulled himself out causing her to whimper feeling empty inside. Sam caught his breathe and picked her up and put her over his shoulder.  
“Please let me go,” She begged, Sam laughed and walked into the woods for a while until he was sure no one could find the Bunker. He threw her to the ground without seeing her head hit the ground first causing her to pass out. Sam left her all alone in the woods.  
After three days of searching the police finally found her. She was exactly where Sam put her. They ran her to the hospital just in time. She had nearly died. Her parents ran to find her practically lifeless on the bed in a coma. The doctors hated this part of the job.  
Telling the friends and family what was wrong. They had to tell Her parents their 13-year-old daughter had been horribly raped and was thrown onto the floor causing a head concussion. She was in a coma, it was impossible to say if she would ever wake up.  
They took her home and took care of her with doctors coming over once a week to see her. She woke up when she was 20 years old to a practically new world. She never forgot Sam but she was sure he forgot her. Or maybe he didn’t.


	17. Yandere Jack Kline

I don’t own anything

2003  
Dean was sitting on his bed about to rest his eyes while his father was cleaning his guns next to him. when they both heard someone knock on the door. John stopped for a moment and got up and opened the door to see a beautiful woman holding a pink blanket that seemed to have something wrapped in it.  
“Emily What are you doing here?” John asked, Emily forcefully shoved the blanket into his arms. He looked down and his eyes widened  
“Is this-”  
“Yeah John, that's a baby. Your baby. Remember to wear protection next time you want to take advantage of a woman you saved after she was almost raped to be breed by some monster. She is your problem,” She said, John kept looking back and forth at the baby back to her.  
“She-she can’t be mine,” John said, Emily rolled her eyes  
“She is your John.  I asked you if you were wearing protection. I can’t believe I believed you. I can’t believe I actually had a one night stand with you,” She said, she put her hand on her forehead.   
“Why are you here?” John asked  
“She is yours I don’t want` her and I don’t want to end her life so I’m giving her to you,” She said, John’s eyes widened  
“I can’t take care of her. I’m too old,” He said, she rolled her eyes  
“If you can make a baby then you can take care of one,” She turned and left leaving in the rain. John turned holding a baby to Dean and Sam, he looked emotionless.  
“Looks like we have another Winchester to take care of,” John said 

Years later  
14-year-old (Y/n) was reading a book while her brothers were looking something online about something supernatural when Jack walked in he smiled at (Y/n)  
“Hey (Y/n)!” Jack said, (y/n) heard Jack from behind her so she swiftly tilted her head slightly to see Jack wearing a huge smile staring deeply at her  
“Hi Jack,”  He glowed from the response, Dean almost sounded like he growled at Jack when he smiled at (Y/n).  
Jack was very clingy towards (Y/n) since they met. He would sit next to her and would sometimes walk into her room at night and ask her if he could sleep with her and of course she would say yes though when Dean saw them asleep in her bed for the first time he was not happy.  
He loved to talk to her and laugh with her. She made him feel human almost. He did have one secret though. He was obsessed with her, he called it love but it wasn’t at all love.  
He didn’t need much sleep, he just liked watching her sleep without freaking her out.  He wanted to hold her and hug her until all his problems went away but they never did go away.  
“Stop staring at my sister,” Dean growled, Jack stepped back a bit and came back to reality to see he had been staring at (y/n) for a while.   
“I’m so sorry,” Jack apologized  
“It’s ok Jack,” She said, she was always so kind to him.  
“Dean I think I found something,’ Sam exclaimed, Dean, looked at Sam’s laptop to see what Sam was looking at.  
Sam and Dean left a few hours ago leaving Jack and (Y/n) alone. (Y/n) was doing her usual thing which was (Favorite hobby) in the kitchen when Jack came in and watched as she relaxed. Jack sat next to her with a smile on his face  
“(Y/n) guess what I learned about,”   
“What?” (Y/n) asked back  
“I looked up online how to as you say have sex,” (Y/n) blushed  
“Wh-What?! Why did you look that up?” She asked  
“Cause I want to have sex with you,” (Y/n) slowly turned her head with her right eyebrow lifting up  
“Jack are you ok,” She asked, Jack sighed  
“Yes and once we have sex I will be better than ever,” (Y/n) stood up and slowly walked backward with Jack walking to her causing her to feel like she was getting smaller and smaller.  
“I have loved you since the first time I saw you,” (Y/n)’s back hit the wall, she turned and ran out the kitchen just to crash into someone.  
“Why are you running from me?” Jack asked  
“Jack you need help,”   
“No, I don’t. I am in love with you,”   
“I’m 14 Jack!”  She exclaimed, Jack grabbed her wrist and yanked her up causing a bruise  
“Jack stop that hurts!” She said, Jack, put his hand on her hair and yanked her head and forcing her lips to meet his.  
“I love you,” Jack whispered, (Y/n) screamed and tried to get him to let go but it wasn’t working. Jack pulled her into his room and pushed her roughly onto his bed and started taking his shirt off while (y/n) crawled to the bedpost.  
“I have been wanting to do this for so long,” Jack said with an evil smile, he truly was lucifer’s son.  
“Jack stop please,” (Y/n) wept, Jack nodded his head no with a frown almost like he was trying to teach someone but they just weren’t getting it.  
“(Y/n) stop it. I know you know we are in love,” Jack crawled to her and started taking her shirt and bra off and had a twinkle in his eyes when he slowly took her skirt off.  
“I don’t love you, Jack, please just stop,” She cried out, Jack unbuttoned her skirt and felt her nice smooth (s/c) legs.  
“You are so beautiful,” He whispered, he kissed her legs and looked up at her panties. (y/n) kept repeating over and over the word no. Jack felt his fingers brush her soft cotton panties. He slowly took them off to see her beautiful young body revealed for him and ready for the taking.  
“Please please don’t I’m a virgin,” She begged Jack, Jack began to stroke himself a bit before moving a bit to face her. He deeply kissed her while rubbing her left breast in pleasure. She was crying so much but it didn’t matter to Jack. (Y/n) could see Jack beginning to position himself.  
“No no no no no no- noooo,” She screamed when Jack thrust himself deep inside her and moaned.  
“Your cunt is so tight. I just need more,” Jack said, (y/n) squirmed trying to escape but that just made more space for Jack.  
“Your mine (y/n). Mine!” He growled  
“Don’t try telling your brothers to cause they won’t believe you,” He said, he grunted on top of her as he kissed her harshly.  
“Stop Jack it hurts it hurts,” She yelped in pain as he continued to thrust into her painfully.   
“You are doing so well. Just keep being tight,” He encouraged, she had cried so much she began to have hiccups from lack of air.  
“So close so close,” He moaned, she could feel his dick start to enlarge inside her as he rapidly humped her, she felt his dick force a weird liquid substance into her womb. It felt like it was a never-ending supply as he came inside her.  
“You did great,” He humped her a bit more before he pulled out causing her to feel empty. He laid next to her with both of them only covered by the blankets. He dreamily sighed and hugged her from behind. She felt his cock touching her back, it was becoming hard again.  
“We are going to have a lot more time together,” Jack said  
Jack came in her four times that night. (Y/n) was too scared to tell her brothers thinking they wouldn’t believe her so she kept quiet. When the boys got home Jack was watching tv and (y/n) was sleeping in her room.  
Jack continued to rape her every night when her brothers were asleep forcing her to not make a sound. (Y/n) wanted to tell her brothers so badly but it felt impossible. After 3 months of Jack sexually assaulting her, she began to get headaches and would throw up every morning and practically whenever she ate something that wasn’t pie and her breasts felt swollen as well.  
Castiel had not come to visit much but one day he did to see Jack. Everyone was in the kitchen eating when Castiel appeared behind Dean. Jack had been rubbing (y/n)’s knee way too close to her crotch so when Castiel appeared he pulled his hand away.  
“There is another,” Castiel said  
“And a hello to you too,” Dean said sarcastically   
“Cass, what do you mean there is another?” Sam asked  
“There is another Nephilim,” Everyone looked at Castiel in shock  
“What?!” Everyone shouted Castiel looked sadly at (Y/n) giving off the vibe that he knew what Jack was doing to her  
“(Y/n) is pregnant with a Nephilim,” Castiel said, Dean and Sam’s eyes widened  
“No no no you got it wrong. Our sister is 14. She is a virgin. She can’t be pregnant.” Dean denied, Castiel looked in sadness and regret as he looked at Jack/   
“Jack how could you. We had faith in you. Your mother believed you would be good and look what you've done. You proved us wrong. You are the son of Satan. You truly are...Evil,” Castiel said, Jack’s eyes glowed but became back to normal  
“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Jack said  
“Hold on what does Jack have to do with my sister being pregnant,” Sam asked, Castiel looked at Sam  
“Jack...has been raping (y/n) for 3 months,” (Y/n) wept and fell to the ground on her knees. Sam immediately knelt to the ground and hugged his sister. Dean yanked Jack’s shirt and slammed him into the wall and punched Jack’s face repeatedly.   
“Dean we will be taking him to the cage,” Castiel said, Dean, slowed down and dropped Jack to the floor  
“I’m not going to the cage!! My (Y/n) won’t there. She needs me. She loves me. That’s my baby,” Castiel grabbed Jack from behind and tried to stop him as Jack tried walking to (y/n). Sam stood in front of (y/n) protectively while Castiel screamed and so did Jack.  
“I’ll come for you (y/n). You'll always be mine. I’ll come back and that baby will be mine,” Cass and Jack vanished leaving the sound of (y/n)’s crying. Dean and Sam both hugged her  
“I’m so sorry we should have been there. We can get through this.” Dean said


	18. Yandere Jack Kline pt. 2

I don’t own anything

“Where are we going?” (Y/n) asked, The boys had just put her in the car without saying where or what they were doing. Four months ago Jack was taken to the cage and She found out she is pregnant.  
“We decided to leave. We don’t want to risk you getting kidnapped by anyone,” Dean said, She shrugged and went with it. After driving for a bit they stopped at a gas station and (Y/n) with Sam behind her got out to walk around and (Y/n) saw a nice hairbrush so she decided to buy it. She walked to the register and the worker easily saw 4 months her baby bump.  
“Whore,” Sam looked at the register girl with anger  
“Excuse me?!”, the girl looks up and notices Sam which causes her to take a step back when she notices how tall he is.  
“I-I-I mean she-” Sam places the money and grabbing the brush. He grabs his sister’s wrist gently and pulled her out of the gas station. Dean was sitting in the front when they entered the car.  
“What happened?” Dean asked Sam looked back at (Y/n) to see her looking at her stomach  
“Just a teenage girl who had nothing better to do than judge others,” Sam smirked as (Y/n) looked at him and smiled looking down with a giggle. A few days later they arrived at the bunker nicely.  
After a few months, Jack had been stuck in the cage just waiting. Waiting for the moment to have the love of his life back. Waiting to get to hold of his daughter who he could feel her grace becoming stronger.  
He heard someone change on the cage smirking at him.  
“If you help us with something we can help you,” The demon said with a smirk, Jack looked up at the demon with a grin and an evil glint in his eyes.  
(Y/n) was 7 months pregnant and at ultrasound thing with Sam and Dean next to her. The lady was rubbing some of the cold liquid on her belly.  
“There’s your baby there,” She said with a smile, (Y/n) was in awe as she saw the baby moving its feet around.   
“Wow,” She whispered, the lady smiled as well  
“Would you like to know that gender or would you like the adults you're giving it to to be surprised,” She asked  
“Oh, I’m not giving it to adoption. I want to keep it,” The lady looked at her with a judgmental look.  
“Uh hu,” She looked back at the board  
“I’m sorry,” Dean said with a don’t mess with me look  
“Oh, it’s nothing it’s just most smart teenagers would just get rid of it or give it to someone else. They are already ruining their life why make it worse especially a 14-year-old girl,”  Everyone was silent.  
“Yeah well girls with actual hearts know the difference between getting rid of garbage and getting rid of an actual human child and most girls who give to adoption normally don’t have the money to raise a child so they want them to have a better life. My sister here knows she has enough support and love to raise the baby so how about you do your job and show the baby ok,” Dean said, The lady looked back at the camera saying nothing.

(Y/n) was 9 months pregnant and looked ready to pop. She felt heavy and tired but felt so much love and support from her brothers. They never let her lift a finger, She tried to get the remote on the table but they would be there, she tried to pick up a pen they got it for her. They did everything for her even if she didn’t want them too.  
She was sitting on the computer trying to help Sam and Dean in some way at a hunt when she felt water leak through her underwear and fall down her skirt.  
“Uh Dean?!” (Y/n) screamed  
“Yeah,” Dean screamed back from the kitchen  
“I think my water broke,” Everything was silent for only a second. Dean and Sam raced to the room and Dean picked his sister up and ran her to her bedroom with Sam behind him.  
“It’s ok we can do this,” Sam said with a smile  
Castiel finally appeared 7 hours later of screaming in pain.   
“Dean Jack escaped,” He said  
“WHAT?!” (Y/n) screamed and groaned squeezing Sam’s hand  
“Hey it’s going to be ok,” Sam said, he looked at Castiel and Dean  
“You go make sure he doesn’t get to her and I’ll stay here,” Sam said, they nodded and walked out of the room to make sure Jack didn’t get to (Y/n).  
“You need to step out of the way please,” Dean and Castiel turn around to see Jack standing with yellow eyes.  
“Jack you won’t be getting that baby,” Dean said  
“Your right. I will be getting (Y/n) and our baby,” He said with a smile, They ran to him screaming.  
“AHHHHH MAKE IT STOP SAM PLEASE!” (Y/n) screamed in pain  
“You can do this ok? You are so close,” Sam said, she cried feeling her baby’s head crowning.   
“AHHHHHHHH,” She heard a baby scream loudly  
“It’s a girl,” Sam said with a smile holding the baby. Sam went to the washroom to clean the baby. He gently cleaned it and gave her to (Y/n). The baby was perfect. She was perfect.  
‘Cecile,” She whispered  
She heard someone snap Sam’s neck and saw Jack standing there with a smile  
“I missed you,” He said  
“AHHHHHHH,” She screamed, she tried to move back but she was almost frozen. Jack stepped more in front of her.  
“Why are you moving away from me,” He asked  
“Where are they?” she asked, she tried to gently try to hide her daughter from his sight which didn’t do much since it wouldn’t block her loud crying.  
“They are gone, We have nothing holding us back,” Jack said with a smile, he looked down at the crying coming from the baby crying.  
“Why is she crying?” He asked she shakes in fear but answers  
“She-She could be hungry,” Jack nodded and went to hold the baby but (Y/n) turned to block him from getting the baby.  
“Give me our daughter (Y/n),” She shook her head No, Jack’s eyes glowed stepping towards her  
“Don’t make me do this,” He said, She didn’t do anything. Jack sighed and yanked her elbow forcefully. (Y/n) then noticed that he took her to a new room.  
“She looks beautiful,” She turned around to notice he was holding her daughter.   
“Please just give me my daughter back,” She whispered with tears in her eyes. Jack looked at her and his eyes glowed for a moment threatening her. He looked his crying daughter in his arms and smiled and kissed her cheek. She slowly closed her eyes and fell to sleep.   
“She is perfect,” Jack said, (Y/n) tried to slowly step back but he teleported behind her after she blinked once.  
“You need to be punished,” (Y/n) was dragged to their new bedroom.

3 years later   
(Y/n) was rubbing her 6-month pregnant stomach while watching her daughter drinking fake tea with her toys.   
“Hi princess,” She turns to see Jack leaning on the doorway  
“Daddy!” Cecile screamed in excitement and ran to him.  He hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek  
“Did you have a good day?” Jack asked his daughter  
“Yeah,” She giggled  
“I brought home dinner,” He said, He walked her to the kitchen with (Y/n) behind him like a robot.  
Cecile talked to her dad with a smile on their faces while (Y/n) sat thinking of what freedom was before the demons took over humanity.   
Jack was a great father but she didn’t want to be with him still.  She never would even in a million years.   
He cleaned Cecile up from dinner and got her dressed for bedtime in her pj’s and picked her up and brought her to her room. He played with her before gently tucking her into bed and reading her a book and leaving when she fell asleep.  
When he got out he smiled at you, he hugged you and he rubbed your stomach  
“Did you have a good day?” Jack asked with a smile, he was rubbing her baby stomach kindly  
“Yeah, I mean I always do. You kill anyone who makes me have a bad day,” She mumbled the last part to herself, luckily Jack didn’t hear it.   
“Why don’t we have some fun,” Jack said, he started to kiss her neck slowly   
“I”m-I”m actually really tired,” Jack didn’t stop, he kept moving her to their room and started taking her clothes. She stopped fighting him a long time ago.  
He started taking his clothes off as well. He kept her from moving away from him by pushing her onto the bed and held her wrists up. He moved his mouth from her neck to her lips roughly. She felt his cock’s head touching her cunt before roughly thrust into her.  
“  
Please stop being so rough it really hurts,” (Y/n) whimpers  
“Stop-complaining,We-are-meant-to-be-together-so-you-should-be-able-to-handle-me-especially-after-all-this-time,” Jack grunted while pulling in and out of her repeatedly after each word.   
He left her lips to attach his lips to her neck. She could feel his dick pumping in and out of her repeatedly She knew he was causing a bruise but he always did.   
“Uh this is amazing as always,” Jack moans, She feels him come deep inside her. He pulled out with a sigh and kisses her deeply while rubbing her belly.  
“You are mine,” He moaned


	19. Yandere Soulless Sam and Demon Dean Winchester x reader

I don’t own anything

Dean and Sam were in the Impala in front of a school thinking of what to do. They finally had nothing holding them back. No one could guilt them. They were thinking of what to do in front of a school at night when they hear the school door open.  
They turn to see a high school student leaving her school while waving goodbye to her friends who had a sports bag with them giving the look of them just leaving sports practice.  
Sam and Dean turn to each other and smile and turn back to look at the one girl walking with a sports bag around her arm. She was walking alone in the dark the past...Alone. Perfect.  
Dean and Sam walk out of the car and they quietly follow behind her. She didn’t even look behind her. Innocent.  
Dean walked ahead and caught up with her without her noticing and he pushed her into the Alley roughly.  
“AHH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” She screamed, Sam and Dean, pushed her into the wall and pinned her to the wall  
“We need you to help us with something,”  Sam said with a creepy smile  
“You see Me and my Brother Sammy here haven’t had sex in a long and now that we have nothing holding us back we can do what we want,”  Dean said, the girl whimpered as Sam laughed a bit and forcefully yanked up her shirt and Dean was pulling her shorts down.  
“If you do this you will regret this,” She said with tears in her eyes. Sam and Dean froze a little and laugh and slowly stopped with a smile  
“Baby I’m soulless and my Brother Dean over here is a Demon,” Sam said, Dean smiled and blinked showing his black eyes to her.  
“AHHHHHH,” She screamed, she heard their buckles fall to the ground and their pant soon after.  
“Shut up you brat,” Dean growled, he grabbed her panties and stuffed them into her mouth to shut her up.  
“We should make her cum first,” Sam said, Dean thought about it for a moment and nodded. Sam pinned her while Dean shoved his finger into her cunt causing her to cry and almost choke on her panties.  
She started repeating please over and over again but they didn’t care. Dean moaned loudly  
“Oh god baby you are so tight on my finger. I can’t wait to put my dick in you,” Dean said, the girl cried harder feeling something inside her start to knot itself.  She could feel Dean’s finger assault her roughly.  
“Should I add another finger, Sam?”  Dean asked  
“Oh yeah, I want to see her face when she has two fingers inside her,” Sam said, he leaned in and bit her neck roughly and moaned as he tasted her salty skin. Dean then adds another finger inside her.  
“You are already so tight,” Dean moaned, She could feel her body trying to adjust itself around his fingers. She could feel it becoming stronger by each thrust. She felt herself become tighter and tighter until...she came.  
“I knew she was a whore,” Dean said, Sam stopped sucking on her neck to see Dean start licking her pussy practically devouring it.  
“Save some for me,” Sam said with a chuckle, (Y/n) continued to cry as they devoured her. They did this for around 5 minutes until Sam kissed her having her taste herself. Dean then started sucking on her neck. Sam positioned himself and thrust himself into her cunt and Dean thrust himself into her ass.  
“Oh God she was a virgin,” Sam moaned, Dean chuckled and roughly thrust into her causing her to arch her back. They could hear her trying to say It hurts but they didn’t care.  
“She loves this don’t you bitch,” Dean said into her ear causing her to sob in defeat. Sam and Dean continued to assault her, Dean and Sam decide to switch a bit. Dean started kissing her and Sam started biting her neck.  
“I’m so close,” Sam said, She then felt something pour into her cunt like a waterfall then a few seconds later her ass also had a similar liquid into her as well. They stayed in her panting for a few minutes. They pulled out of her roughly and Dean pushed her to the ground.  
“You were a good bitch I’ll admit,” Dean said, they laughed and left her in the alley, (Y/n) spit her panties out. A few hours later the police got a call that a girl was missing so they looked at the school and found a few blocks away the girl was naked to the waist down with blood and cum leaking out of her.


End file.
